


The Heart of a Ninja

by ObsidianBlade573



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, SasuNaru - Freeform, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:20:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 18
Words: 40,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24121243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsidianBlade573/pseuds/ObsidianBlade573
Summary: Naruto is not what he seems.  What if everything about Naruto was only a mask he created to protect himself?  This story will take you on a journey through the life of Uzumaki Naruto as he rises to the top and grasps his dreams.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 16
Kudos: 74





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Someone had asked me to write a sasunaru story like my Solano story but I already had this one mostly written from several years ago so I will post it. I hope you like it.

You know it’s really bad when a five year old child has had enough in the sense that an adult who has been through hell on earth has had enough.

Five year old Uzumaki Naruto stared blankly at the ceiling of Konoha Hospital for what felt like the hundredth time in the past six months. They caught him unawares and beat him within an inch of his life, for no other reason than the fact that he breathed, that he was alive; while their loved ones were not. At least that was the rot that they spouted every time they caught him to justify why they were beating him. But Naruto had to disagree. They were evil, even more so than the Kyuubi that was housed in his body. Naruto closed tired eyes and sighed out loud. 

The door opened and Sarutobi, the third Hokage entered his room. Naruto didn’t open his eyes or acknowledge his presence but Sarutobi knew that Naruto knew he was there. “How are you feeling Naruto?” he asked kindly.

“I feel just fine.” Naruto said in a tired sarcastic voice.

Sarutobi winced at Naruto’s tone but what did he expect. This was the sixth time this month that Naruto had ended up in the hospital from injuries caused by Konoha’s citizens. Naruto never fought back but what could a five year old do against a mob of adults bent on killing him. He cursed himself and Yondaime for the thousandth time for the fate that was placed upon such an innocent child as Naruto. “I am sorry Naruto.”

 **“What good are apologies Hokage?”** A cold rage filled voice asked startling Sarutobi that he looked at the small child and instead of bright blue eyes he was met with cold red eyes. **“I see you recognize me Hokage. Good because I have had enough. This is why I hate humans; stupid, foolish mortals taking out their unrealistic hate on an innocent five year old child.”** Kyuubi spoke coldly.

“They are afraid and they hate you for those you took away from them.” Sarutobi said calmly.

 **“Don’t you dare try to defend them! People die every day in one way or another. It is the fate of every mortal.”** Kyuubi roared. **“I am me and Naruto is Naruto but there will come a time when we will be close to being one and I’ll be damned again if I let this continue to happen. Do you really know what your precious people do to this child every day? Beatings are only a small part of it. His food is poisoned, his home is vandalized, what little possessions he has are destroyed. Mental, physical, and spiritual abuse it’s a wonder my host is even sane and you the Hokage don’t do a damn thing about it.”** Kyuubi said angrily.

Sarutobi found some backbone and said coldly, “And whose fault do you think it is that he is treated thus?”

 **“Uchiha Madara’s or the one pretending to be that heretic. He pulled me out of the kit’s mother with that damned sharingan and ordered me to attack. I was content to wait for the kit’s mother’s death and I would be free because there were no more Uzumaki females strong enough to contain me. What‘s a decade or two or even three to me when I am immortal?”** Kyuubi said just as coldly.

Sarutobi was stunned into silence his rage at being told he was useless falling to the back of his mind. “What did you just say?”

 **“I see you are blind to more than one truth like so many humans. It was all a plot to kill the Yondaime because he would not bend to the council’s whims. Minato may have been an idiot but he was not weak and he had honor unlike most in this village.”** Kyuubi spoke callously.

Sarutobi was stunned once again into silence and in deep thought from the Kyuubi’s words. **“I’ll keep Naru-chan safe from now on since you can’t.”** Were Kyuubi’s parting words, before it slipped back into Naruto’s conscious.

Impossibly big blue-blue eyes stared at the Hokage full of sadness and mistrust before a soft childlike voice spoke into the silence. “I don’t hate them and I understand why they hate me but what I don’t understand is how they can praise my father and then do this to me.” Naruto said wisely, sitting up and throwing the sheet off his thin frame. He got out of bed and put back on his bloodied clothes and headed to the window. Throwing it open he crouched on the sill pausing when the Hokage spoke.

“Where are you going?” Sarutobi asked.

“Back to the hell that they say I belong in.” Naruto answered simply and jumped out of the window landing lightly on a nearby roof.

Sarutobi rose and rushed to the window only to see Naruto run off in the direction where his apartment was. He sighed loudly, feeling even older than he actually was. He had no idea that the Naruto he had once known would forever be hidden behind a mask of stupidity, fake smiles and obstinacy. He also failed to realize that Naruto knew everything. Everything that should have been a secret but reflections and remembrances would come later.


	2. Chapter Two

Months passed and the people of Konoha rarely saw Naruto but Sarutobi had people he trusted to keep watch over the boy and keep him informed of what was happening with the boy and the villagers’ treatment of him when he was seen.

He learned that Naruto slipped off into the forests that surrounded Konoha to hunt for food because no one would sell him any except for the ramen stand man. He learned that Naruto rarely stayed at his apartment and also slept in the forest out of fear that his apartment would be broken into and the near rapes and beatings that the child had avoided. He learned that no matter where Naruto went in the village that he was ran off. He also learned that Naruto was hunted down when he could not be found easily. He also learned of several civilian council plots against the boy as well as the villagers.

A year soon passed and Sarutobi was cracking down on all those that attacked or even attempted to attack Naruto but he could not stop the glares of hate and loathing that followed Naruto where ever he went but it was getting better. The beatings had stopped so far and for that Sarutobi was glad.

Naruto was hunting in the woods when a man appeared before him in a dog mask with strange silver hair. Terrified Naruto panicked and ran but the man caught him and told him calmly that the Hokage wished to see him. His struggles did not cease until the man put him down. The dog masked Anbu could smell the fear roll off the tiny body in waves and felt the heart he thought he no longer had clench at the mistrust and fear clearly shown in the child’s eyes. Naruto was trembling and so very afraid but he nodded, still not speaking. He had given up on talking long ago when no one heard his cries. His tiny fists clenched and his eyes narrowed, body strung tight ready to bolt at any second as he followed the man in the dog mask to the Hokage tower.

Once he entered the village the stares, glares and whispers began, there was even a rock thrown at him which hit him in the head but he never said a word as the blood trickled down his face as he stumbled from the blow.

The dog masked ANBU was livid and he froze searching for the perpetrator who threw the rock. With blood dripping from his head Naruto walked by the ANBU and continued on to the Hokage without a word or sound for that matter. The dog ANBU was now following the child and sending off waves of killer intent if anyone dared even look at Naruto. The villagers shrunk back turning their backs on the child and the dog masked Anbu had to resist the urge to slaughter the very people he was charged with protecting.

Naruto wiped the blood off his face the cut having already been healed and continued on to the Hokage’s office. The dog masked Anbu knocked on the door upon hearing the Hokage tell them to enter, Naruto followed and was told to sit. He sat, still not speaking and just looked at the Hokage who was standing by the window looking out at the village. The dog masked Anbu stood silently by the door. Sarutobi turned around and smiled warmly at Naruto but his smile vanished when he saw the blood on Naruto’s t-shirt.

“Explain.” he rasped out to the dog masked Anbu, who stepped forward and bowed before he spoke.

“On our way here the boy was following me and once we were close someone in the crowd threw a rock that struck him in the head. I tried to track the culprit but the scowling crowd covered for them.”

Sarutobi nodded and turned his attention to young Naruto and asked, “Are you alright Naruto?”

Naruto nodded still not speaking, he hadn’t spoken in so long he was unsure if he even remembered how to.

“I bet you’re wondering why I called you here today Naruto.” Sarutobi stated and Naruto just nodded. This fact was not lost on Sarutobi that the boy had yet to speak but he let it go and continued. “I called you here to tell you that you’ll be starting at the academy a year earlier. The sooner you learn to protect yourself the happier you’ll be. I know you are smart enough and with the Kyuubi’s help you are surely strong enough.” Sarutobi said and looked at the young boy who actually smiled and nodded but still said nothing. Sarutobi smiled also and said “Good. Then be prepared you will start in three days on Monday.”

Naruto stood to leave but not before hearing the Hokage tell the dog masked Anbu to get the boy some food and escort him home and keep a watch on him until summoned.

The problem was that none knew that there was a spy for the council who had heard everything and he hated the fox just like the rest of the village and wanted it dead. Plans swirling in his head he disappeared and reported back to his superiors what the Hokage had planned for the demon brat.

While Naruto followed the dog Anbu and got food that the Anbu made sure it was not tainted in any way he took Naruto home and told him that he would be watching over him and that no one would be bothering him. Naruto nodded and closed his door while the Anbu disappeared to watch over his former sensei’s only child. 

Nothing happened the first day but on the second day in the afternoon, the dog masked Anbu received a summons from the Hokage, telling Naruto that he would be back in a little while he disappeared.

Out of nowhere they appeared, three shinobi who used a binding and sleep jutsu on Naruto, silencing both Naruto and the Kyuubi within. They took his fragile limp form to a clearing just outside the village where those brave fools waited to torture and murder a six year old child. Naruto was staked to a cross shaped pole with kunai in his hands and feet. They wanted to hear him scream but his unconscious form never made a sound because Kyuubi had sunk him even deeper into the darkness to try and protect him. Blood red eyes opened to his kit’s tormentors and roared because if Naruto died Konoha and all inside would die these fools would be his first victims but since he was bound to Naruto he would try to spare the child as much suffering as possible.

The dog masked Anbu arrived at the Hokage’s office and asked him what he needed from him. The Hokage looked up from his paperwork confused and in that instant they both knew what had happened. Hearts in throats the dog masked Anbu disappeared back to Naruto’s apartment only to find it completely empty. Summoning his hounds he prayed that he wouldn’t be too late because time was of the essence. It took much longer than he would have liked to find Naruto and what he saw broke him, he became death and killed all that were present. Once he was sure that all were dead he took down Naruto’s burnt and bloodied body. Wounds littered the crisp flesh as tears dripped down beneath his mask hitting what remained of what used to be a child. 

He cradled what he thought was a lifeless semblance of what used to be Naruto and was blown back by an explosion of demonic red chakra. He sat up and ignoring his injuries he went back to Naruto’s side and gathered him in his arms. He ignored the burning red chakra and picked Naruto up and teleporting them back to the Hokage’s office where Sarutobi stared in horror at what Kakashi held in his arms. He led Kakashi to a hidden room in the Hokage Towers where Naruto was placed on a bed. He sent Kakashi to get the only doctor he trusted and within minutes Kakashi had returned with a very disheveled woman. The woman cried out in horror at what was before her. She quickly subdued her horror and went to work which was helped along by the Kyuubi’s red chakra. Red eyes opened to the room and closed. There would be much to discuss but all that mattered to Kyuubi was keeping Naruto alive and healing him. The doctor bandaged every inch of Naruto and told the Hokage that that was all she could do and only time would tell and she hooked up several I.V. that would suppress the child’s pain and give his body the needed nutrients. Sarutobi was livid as he watched the doctor heal Kakashi’s injuries. When he spoke his voice was devoid of any emotion, “I want all those involved dead and their heads on pikes in the village square.” 

Kakashi’s voice was just as cold when he said that the ones who were lagging behind in the clearing just outside the village were all dead and he would go and collect their heads.

The Hokage nodded and told him to hunt down any others that he felt could be involved Kakashi nodded and disappeared.

Sarutobi then turned to find the doctor staring at him in fear and he spoke, “I’ve tried so hard to let them come to terms with their grief and hate; I’ve tried to protect the innocent child that saved their miserable lives by having a demon sealed within him but what do they do? They betrayed the Yondaime’s memory and they betrayed Konoha and they betrayed themselves; as well as me and I as leader will not stand idly by and see a repeat again. I am old but even with my age I was never so biased and stupid. If the people of this village thought that my threat had no bite then they will learn soon enough that I am not as weak as they perceive me to be. Do you understand doctor?”

“I do Hokage-sama and though I have dedicated my life to saving lives I wished I was strong enough to accompany the Anbu to wreck vengeance for that child. No child, no matter what, should have had that done to them.”

Sarutobi nodded and called a village meeting with shinobi and villagers alike to the square. He appeared upon a podium and his voice rang clearly through the crowd present. No children were present per his orders. He told them how disappointed he was in them and what their foolish hatred and misguided sense of justice had caused. Some of the council appeared and questioned him about the heads that were displayed and he silenced them with a command and told them that he ruled and they were only advisors and if he found out that any of them had anything to do with what had happened in that clearing that their heads would join those before them and if any more action is taken against another in this village without his authority or probable cause they would find themselves at his mercy but he was through being kind to foolish people that could torture an innocent child because they perceived that child to be a monster and not the vessel that contained the monster.

The civilian council was livid but kept silent. They realized that the demon brat must still be alive. In their eyes and some of the villagers who were involved were convinced that the child was truly a monster to have survived when their co-conspirators heads stood on pikes before them.


	3. Chapter 3

Nearly a year passed after that incident and the village went back to almost normal but the Hokage’s words were still felt and to some even forgotten because there had been no sightings of Naruto. 

Naruto was completely healed but he had yet to awaken. Every time Sarutobi visited the room in which Naruto slept he was amazed by the sight before him. A halo of golden curls rested around Naruto’s sleeping face, tipped red as if the tips of his hair had been dipped in blood. His body was whole, no scar or even a blemish remained and the whisker like birth marks on his cheeks had lightened barely discernible. His skin had darkened to a warm honey color all that was left were for the eyes to open and Sarutobi was both terrified and anxious to see them. With a sigh he left and sealed Naruto’s room.

While on another note the council had temporarily forgotten Naruto and was focused on the Uchiha Clan. Trouble was brewing on the horizon. A storm was coming and there was nothing that could stop it. 

*******

Blood soaked the ground at every turn lifeless eyes stared unseeingly at a child who saw his own death in the eyes of his beloved older brother and all he could ask was why. His brother told him that he just wanted to test his abilities. Tears ran down the child’s face unchecked as he stared in disbelief at his older brother, who told him that he was too weak to kill and he also told him that if he wanted to avenge his clan then he would need to acquire the same eyes he had and the only way to do that was to kill his best friend. The child succumbed to darkness and the memory of what had transpired through what his brother had shown him. Everyone was dead and on that day something within the young child also died.

*******

Naruto came awake a scream ringing off the walls of his room. Sweat coated his body and a deep sadness was felt in his heart. He could smell the blood and see the deaths of so many that he did not know it was as if he was connected bound to someone else whose suffering was nearly as great as his own. He just wasn’t sure who that person was and why someone would make them suffer so.

Hearing the scream Sarutobi burst into the room only to see Naruto sitting up in bed with tears running down his face. His eyes were closed but when they opened and stared at Sarutobi, the Hokage’s breath hitched. Naruto was breathtakingly beautiful and angelic in every sense of the word. His eyes were still blue but a ring of gold surrounded the blue. Shaking himself out of his daze at the sight of Naruto he moved to the child’s side and pulled him into a hug. Naruto flinched at the contact but continued to cry. After what seemed like hours but were only minutes, Naruto stopped crying and the Hokage spoke, “How are you feeling?” he asked as he patted Naruto’s back.

A croaky bell like voice answered, but what was said wasn’t what Sarutobi was expecting. “Why did so many have to die?”

Sarutobi stared confusingly at Naruto who had once again succumbed to sleep. He laid the boy back down wiping the tear tracks from his face as an alarm was sounded. Resealing Naruto he went to see what was happening or had happened.

To his horror he found the decimated Uchiha clan. Shinobi and med-nins searched for survivors only to find an unconscious Sasuke. The child was quickly taken to the hospital and tended to as guards were placed outside and inside his room. No one knew what or why such a thing happened and only Sasuke held the answers but the fact that Itachi was missing was something that would have to wait while they searched for the errant Uchiha and possible enemies.

*******

The next day Naruto awoke his words the previous evening forgotten and when the Hokage entered his room, the man looked so much older than Naruto remembered. Blue gold eyes stared at the Hokage who sat down beside his bed with a tired smile on his face. 

“I am glad to see that you are awake. I know that I should wait to tell you this, being as you are so young but there are too many secrets as is. I know that you have many questions and that I and this village owe you more than we can ever repay.” He began but was cut off by Naruto speaking.

“I don’t want to remember what they did to me but I forgive them. The cycle of hate has to stop sometime and from what Kyuubi has told me before he went to sleep I know that neither revenge nor hate will bring back what was lost.”

As always Sarutobi was amazed by the child’s wisdom and strength. He smiled kindly at Naruto and patted his head. “You are absolutely right. Now if only the adults were as smart as you.”

Naruto smiled back and asked the Hokage when he could start at the academy. The Hokage told Naruto that it would still be a couple of weeks or months because of how long he had slept and he needed to get his strength back. He also noted that there was something that would have to be done about Naruto’s appearance. 

Once Naruto saw how he looked he was just as shocked as the Hokage had been. Kyuubi woke up and red eyes stared at the Hokage with cold rage. It was still mad about what had happened to Naruto and the Hokage could understand because he too was still angry but right before the Hokage’s eyes Naruto’s appearance changed back to how it used to be and the Kyuubi told the Hokage that it was a henge that would remain until it was removed by Naruto’s soul mate; which in essence meant that only true love would be able to see through the illusion and break the spell. It was kitsune magic so he didn’t bother explaining further to the Hokage and he went back to sleep to recoup its strength.

Naruto had heard everything so he was not shocked to see his former appearance and he told the Hokage that he also would need to change to become less of a threat in the eyes of the villagers. He told the Hokage that he would become the opposite of his true self to help allay their imagined fears. So he became the village idiot. Yet he retained an air of stubbornness as well as unpredictable foxy nature because even he could not be a complete fool and he smiled the first of many false smiles and stared owlishly at the Hokage.

Three weeks later found seven year old Naruto in class at the Ninja Academy where he became known as a hyperactive knucklehead.

Sasuke also returned and like Naruto he had his mask firmly in place. He was no longer the child he had been, just like Naruto; innocent yes but also not nearly as innocent as they should have been.


	4. Chapter Four

Five years later………….

Naruto appeared in the Hokage’s office and told the Hokage what Mizuki-sensei had told him. Naruto laughed humorlessly and asked the Hokage to play along and give him the scroll. The Hokage nodded and gave the scroll to Naruto and waited for the alarm and Mizuki to tell others that Naruto had stolen the forbidden scroll of seals.

At first he thought that Iruka was probably in on it with Mizuki when he had showed up but the first words out of Iruka's mouth allayed all his fears. Even though he was a bit surprised that Iruka-sensei found him before Mizuki but he was glad that he wouldn’t have to face Mizuki alone because Iruka was the only one who had tried to know him or really teach him, Iruka still thought that he was an idiot though. 

Naruto hid in a shack in the woods and quickly memorized several of the techniques on the scroll before practicing the shadow clone jutsu and when Iruka had found him he told Iruka what Mizuki had told him and he saw Iruka’s eyes harden as the facts came to the light.

Mizuki then showed up and tried to kill Naruto but not before telling him that the Kyuubi was sealed inside of him and that he was the Kyuubi. He also told him that was why the villagers hated him and Iruka actually hated him for killing his parents. 

Naruto heard Kyuubi laughing in his head and the fox said that Naruto would have to be brain dead not to have figured that out with the villagers calling him monster and demon, all the time. Naruto nodded and put on the appropriate face of hurt and frozen shock. 

He felt bad for deceiving Iruka but in order to protect himself his mask had to remain. Iruka blocked the shuriken that Mizuki threw at him with his own body. 

Iruka’s tears dropped on a shocked Naruto’s face and he vowed to protect this man who had shielded him. Iruka told him to run and hide and he would take care of Mizuki. Naruto did as told but not going too far. He listened to the conversation between Iruka and Mizuki and felt his feelings for his teacher increase. 

Mizuki was getting ready to kill an injured Iruka when Naruto stepped out of hiding and told Mizuki that if he laid a hand on his sensei that he would kill him. Mizuki just laughed but as two thousand shadow clones appeared his laughter ceased. 

The clones attacked and when the smoke cleared Mizuki was not laughing or standing any more. In a few short minutes Naruto had earned his headband and became a genin. He hugged Iruka and told him that he would make him proud by reaffirming his wish to become Hokage. 

Iruka smiled and with Naruto’s help they returned with a bound Mizuki, much to the Hokage’s delight and the elder’s misfortune.

The next day Naruto entered the classroom much to his classmate’s shock. Sasuke was the first to speak and Naruto ended up in his face squatting on his desk looking directly into his eyes. Naruto heard the girls complain but ignored them in favor of returning Sasuke’s glare. He was bumped and through no fault of his own he ended up kissing Sasuke, much to the female population’s dismay. 

He earned himself their eternal hate for getting Sasuke’s first kiss. To him and obviously Sasuke it was no big deal but Sakura, Ino and the other girls didn’t see it as such so Naruto was beat up, which he allowed. It was all a part of his mask so he sat in his seat sulking about how it was not his fault and about how unfairly he was treated. 

Teams were soon assigned and to his disappointment he was on a team with Sakura, though he pretended otherwise. To be honest he actually liked being around Sasuke because he understood Sasuke. True, Sakura was smart but that was all that she was. She had no other abilities and hardly any chakra, she was a hindrance especially with her fan girl mentality but what was done was done. They were dismissed and were told to return to meet their jounin sensei after lunch.

A while later after his mini fight with Naruto whom he was now searching for, Sasuke came across Sakura who started to belittle Naruto thinking that it would impress him. He was not impressed and told her that she was the one who was annoying.

Seeing that Sasuke didn’t see Naruto like she did she resolved to be nicer to Naruto hoping that it would impress Sasuke. 

*******

Kakashi’s first impression of team seven was that ‘ _they were a bunch of idiots’_ at least that was what he said but he was thinking _‘why was he put in charge of two emotionally unstable boys when he himself was just as unstable.’_

Kakashi stood over his new squad and observed the three without a word. _‘Naruto and Sasuke were complete opposites yet they were the same in a sense but Sakura did not really mesh. Her only goal was to acquire Sasuke’s interest but that was detrimental to any kind of growth that she could have. She was smart and understood things relatively quickly but she lacked the drive to want to be stronger. Naruto and Sasuke had the drive but Naruto seemingly lacked intelligence and Sasuke had the drive and the intelligence but he was too focused on revenge. Yet even if Naruto was as stupid as he was believed, how could he learn a B-rank jutsu in a few hours when he couldn’t do a simple clone jutsu? Something was off about Naruto’s abilities. What other hidden abilities did Naruto have?’_ Kakashi wondered. _‘Was Naruto truly a genius pretending to be an idiot, if he was then he was pulling off an amazing deception?’_ Only time would tell so he decide to let it go.

After they told him about their dreams and themselves, Kakashi told them that he would be giving them a test the following day to see if they were worthy of even being genin and after telling them not to eat anything he dismissed them but remained behind to think as he read his Ichi Ichi Paradise Novel. 

When they had left Kakashi re-evaluated his impression of his new squad. Sasuke was driven completely by the need for revenge and to avenge his clan while reviving it was just an afterthought because he could tell that the young Uchiha had no interest in girls yet. Naruto was driven to prove that he was not the Kyuubi and the desire to become Hokage to earn the villagers’ respect and Sakura was focused solely on becoming Sasuke’s bride to help him revive his clan.

There also seemed to be a little love triangle going on with Sakura liking Sasuke and Naruto liking Sakura but Sasuke seemed not to like anybody. It’ll be fun to see how this little love triangle plays out but it’ll definitely rest with who Sasuke chooses. Of its own accord he remembered something that Obito once told him about opposites attracting and it would be even more interesting if the Uchiha chose to ignore the revival of his clan in favor of a love match with Naruto. From what little he remembered Obito telling him; an Uchiha instinctively chose the strongest to mate with from within the clan but since there no longer was a clan the strongest would come from who the Uchiha was associated with and a skilled medic-nin coupled with a surrogate could help a same sex couple have a child. That would have to wait he reasoned because they first would have to pass his test to truly be considered shinobi of Konoha. 

*******

Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura arrived at training area seven at the time Kakashi told them but Kakashi was not there. As they waited Sakura went to sleep when she realized that Sasuke kept ignoring her attempts at conversation and her flirting. 

Naruto also gave up on his attempts to get Sakura to talk to him and pretended to doze off because it would be out of character for him to just sit quietly and wait for Kakashi; while Sasuke remained awake studying his teammates. His eyes rested on Naruto first and he realized that Naruto was only pretending to sleep; curious he thought and continued to stare at his blond teammate. Soon his mind began to wonder on what little he knew about Naruto and he realized that Naruto was an enigma. Naruto acted like a complete dobe but how could the dobe master a B-rank technique when he couldn’t even do a simple clone. He resolved to keep an eye on Naruto. He then turned his attention to Sakura, who in his opinion was even more annoying than Naruto with her clinging and flirting that had absolutely no effect on him. He felt both were beneath him, more of a hindrance to his development yet his eyes rested on Naruto once again and he couldn’t shake the feeling that Naruto was hiding his true self just as he was but why was Naruto hiding? He wondered. 

Giving up on pretending to be asleep; when Sasuke kept staring at him, Naruto opened crystalline blue orbs and stared back into midnight obsidian. He licked his dry lips and asked, “Why are you staring at me teme?”

Sasuke didn’t know why but his eyes were riveted to Naruto’s mouth. He swallowed heavily remembering their accidental kiss the day before answering. Naruto was always able to pull some form of emotion from him but he was surprised that Naruto could pull desire from his cold heart. To cover up he merely hn’d and said coldly, “A ninja shouldn’t wear such bright clothes.”

Naruto chuckled humorlessly and said, “This is all they would sell me, not all of us are the village’s prince.” But realizing that he had let his true self answer Sasuke; he then said loudly that he bought it because orange was his favorite color.

Sasuke briefly wondered if Naruto was bipolar and was about to say as much but Kakashi appeared, so he let the reply slip back into the recesses of his mind while Naruto was silently cursing himself for not staying in character but Sasuke always brought out the real him.

After telling them what he wanted them to do the test began and around lunchtime Naruto was tied to a pole and he was not pleased because deep down he was afraid to be tied to anything and it took a lot of effort to still his trembling but he did while complaining loudly. In Sasuke’s opinion it should have been Sakura because all she did was scream and faint through the whole ordeal. They began to eat while Kakashi disappeared telling them not to feed Naruto. 

Sasuke immediately disregarded that command when he heard Naruto’s stomach rumble. Naruto would actually be of some help in defeating Kakashi if for nothing more than a distraction but Sakura would be useless so he offered his food to Naruto. He saw the shock first on Naruto’s face, then understanding and finally gratitude but then with a jealous screech Sakura told Sasuke to eat and she would share her food with Naruto because she was on a diet. 

In all honesty Naruto didn’t care who fed him but then Kakashi appeared with an aura of killer intent swirling around him and in an angry voice that quickly changed to one of congratulation for passing his test. 

Sakura just had to ask how they passed when they didn’t get the bells and he told them that those who break the rules were trash but those who abandoned a comrade were lower than scum. With that over they left leaving Naruto still tied to the post. 

Time passed but when no one returned to release him from the post Naruto released himself but instead of going home he lay down in the field and just quietly stared at the sky until it darkened into twilight and the stars began to come out. Still he laid just thinking and talking to Kyuubi about what had happened. Anyone watching would have thought that he was doing a very un-Naruto like thing because he wasn’t being loud or fidgeting.

 **“Kit the Uchiha brat is watching you.”** Kyuubi told Naruto. 

_“I know but why?”_ Naruto answered.

**“I don’t know but call him out.”**

_“Alright.”_ Naruto thought and then said aloud, “You can come out Sasuke; I know you’re there.”

Sasuke stepped out into the open; he thought he had been doing a good job of hiding himself. Originally he had come back to untie the dobe but seeing Naruto just lying there had prompted him to study him and see if he could find out what Naruto was hiding but Naruto had known that he was there.

“Is there something that you need from me Sasuke?’ Naruto asked.

 **“Kit you’re letting too much of your true self show.”** Kyuubi warned.

_“I know but I can’t help it. Whenever he’s near me I get confused.”_

“How did you get free?” Sasuke asked and sat down beside Naruto. He didn’t know why but he was drawn to Naruto and try as he might he even felt comfortable near him.

“Escape jutsu.” Naruto answered nonchalantly without even looking at Sasuke.

Even though he would never admit it to a soul he was very curious about Naruto. Without conscious thought he lay down beside Naruto and watched the moon rise in comfortable silence.

Naruto looked at Sasuke and was really confused by his behavior because Sasuke was not the type who would want to be near him when he had avoided any type of relations thus far. He had to want something because nobody hung out with Naruto ever. _“Kyuu what’s going on? Why is the teme here?”_

 **“Who knows, maybe he wants to be friends; how would I know what’s on his mind.”** Kyuubi stated.

Sasuke looked over and saw Naruto frown but then his face smoothed out and became peaceful. On instinct he reached over and rubbed the whisker marks on Naruto’s cheek.

Naruto froze not even daring to breathe, no one had ever willingly touched him unless it was to hit him and only when they felt pity for him did someone touch him gently but this was different.

“How did you get these? They feel smooth not rough like they look.” Sasuke whispered.

Naruto swallowed hard and answered in a whisper also, “I was born with them.”

Sasuke removed his fingers and Naruto felt the loss of contact. “I guess I better get going we’re starting missions tomorrow.” Sasuke said and got up, he said good night to a still silent Naruto and left. The whole walk home he was berating himself. He was even more confused. _‘Why had I touched Naruto? Why did I ask him that?’_ But Naruto’s skin was soft and warm. He smiled but caught himself and hurried home, luckily no one was out to have seen him. _‘Damn Naruto making me feel.’_ Sasuke cursed.

Naruto sat up his hand going to the cheek that Sasuke had rubbed. He found himself blushing but quickly schooled his features even though there was no one around. He jumped up and ran home telling himself that he would forget.

Kakashi jumped down from the tree with a pervy smile on his face, _‘so that’s how it is’_ he mused. He wondered how long it’d last before they act on those blossoming feelings, as he teleported home.


	5. Chapter Five

Numerous D-ranked missions completed. The relationship between Sasuke and Naruto had become one of rivalry and ignorance. Sakura none the wiser at what was going on between her teammates but for some reason she was resenting how Naruto could get Sasuke’s attention effortlessly while Sasuke was barely civil to her. So she took out her frustrations on Naruto telling herself that she was responsible for teaching him to respect Sasuke and to stop picking fights with him but the truth of the matter was that Sasuke picked just as many fights and arguments with Naruto too.

*******

Naruto and Sasuke were both tired of boring D-ranked missions but Sasuke would never say anything unlike Naruto who told the Hokage that he wanted a higher ranked mission and after a mild argument and Sakura whacking him; the Hokage gave them a C-ranked mission to escort the bridge builder Tazuna home.

Tazuna immediately thought Naruto weak and useless and called him a shrimp. Naruto also realized that he was the smallest and shortest of his teammates. Which made him angry and he tried to voice his opinion of Tazuna but Kakashi put his hand over his mouth. They left to get ready and meet at the gate. Naruto was ecstatic to be leaving the village since it was his first time.

After walking for several hours they were ambushed and Naruto froze but Sasuke was on point and he called Naruto a scaredy cat which pissed Naruto off, and made Naruto vow on his wound that he would never again be useless in battle. They continued on their way. They crossed the ocean by boat and came upon the island of Wave.

They were only a few hours into the forest when they were once again ambushed.

Kakashi immediately went on the offensive and soon learned that he was outclassed when he found himself trapped in a sphere of water. He cursed his own arrogance and laziness. He saw the fear in his students’ faces, that is, all but Naruto. The look on Naruto’s face resembled the one the fourth wore when in battle. He tried to make them leave but the look Naruto gave him shut his mouth. Seeing that they weren’t going to run like Kakashi suggested Zabuza attacked them after telling them how he earned his nick name and why Mist was known as Bloody Mist village. 

Sasuke was the first to fall with Zabuza’s foot grinding into his chest making him cough up blood. Sakura said nothing, she didn’t even make a move to help _her oh so precious Sasuke-kun_ but Naruto did. He sent five clones to attack Zabuza’s clone that was still standing on Sasuke. While he got Sasuke out of the way telling him that he had a plan. He said nothing to Sakura not even looking her way. Sasuke helped Naruto to execute his plan and it went off without them even saying a word. Within minutes Kakashi was free and took out his frustrations with himself on Zabuza only to be denied his kill by what appeared to be a Mist hunter-nin, then only to pass out after the danger had seemingly passed. 

Sasuke heard Naruto mumble _‘useless sensei’_ before he created three clones and had one transform into a stretcher to carry Kakashi as they followed Tazuna to his home.

Kakashi didn’t awaken until the next day to find an exhausted looking Naruto sleeping across the room from him. The door opened and Sasuke came in. He ignored Kakashi and went to Naruto’s side and sat down. His fingers traced the whisker like marks on Naruto’s cheek and gently over his bottom lip. The look on Sasuke’s face was indescribable and so intimate that Kakashi couldn’t bear to look. _‘So Sasuke has made his choice.’_ He thought and wondered if Naruto would choose Sasuke in return. The sound of rustling clothes had Kakashi looking over to see what was going on and it nearly made him show that he was awake. Sasuke was kissing Naruto. There was another rustle and Sasuke sat back down, his head swiveled towards the door to see Sakura entering a scowl on her face as she looked at Naruto.

“Why is he still sleeping?” Sakura hissed.

“He’s tired. He did keep watch after we got here and he was using his shadow clones as sentinels while you were sleeping peacefully.” Sasuke said coldly shutting Sakura up. 

“But why when Zabuza is dead?” asked Sakura.

“Naruto said something wasn’t right about the whole thing with Zabuza and besides we are still in enemy territory.” Sasuke answered.

“What would Naruto know? He was probably trying to seem smart.”

“Why are you always belittling Naruto?”

“He’s annoying and he’s always picking fights with you. He’s always in the way. He needs to learn his place.”

Naruto woke up when he heard what Sasuke had asked Sakura as he lay listening to them. He was shocked to hear Sasuke defend him and hurt by Sakura’s words. He now knew how she really felt about him but he wanted to know what she thought his place was and he sat up eyes as cold as a winter’s sky, “And what place is that Haruno?”

Both Sasuke and Sakura jumped at the sound of his voice but Naruto’s eyes never left Sakura’s face as he waited for her answer.

Kakashi didn’t know what to do. The tone Naruto used was reminiscent again of the Yondaime when he was close to violence. _‘Sakura would do well to get out of the room.’_ Kakashi thought but being Sakura she just had to say something. 

“You’re not as good as Sasuke-kun and you’re not as smart as me so where do you think your place is.” Sakura snapped at Naruto and in the next instance Naruto moved and Kakashi had him pinned on the wall next to Sakura but it didn’t last long because his chakra pulsed knocking both Kakashi and Sakura away from him. He glared at them before his eyes rolled up into his head and he collapsed only to be caught by Sasuke who picked him up and carried him back to the futon and laid him down. 

Kakashi had made his way back to his futon, his mind in a whirl he had had to exert himself to get to Naruto in time. He looked at his two conscious students who were looking to him for an answer as to what had just happened. He had no explanation to give but he knew that the cause was Sakura’s heartless words. “Sakura come here for a second.” Kakashi said and when she sat beside him he slapped her. “I assign places on this team based on your strengths and weaknesses what gives you the right to say that to Naruto? Who do you think you are?” Kakashi asked icily. “Why are you even in here when you should be with Tazuna or keeping watch?”

“I came to check on you.” Sakura whimpered.

“No you didn’t. Instead of doing your job, you were following Sasuke.”

Sakura could say nothing so she just bowed her head in shame. Kakashi sighed. “Sakura, why do you feel the need to make Naruto feel like he is beneath Sasuke? Do you think that it will make you look better in Sasuke‘s eyes. When I asked you your likes and dislikes you said that you disliked Naruto. Why do you dislike Naruto from what I’ve seen he is always kind to you?”

“He’s always getting in my way. He‘s always asking me out and flirting with me when he knows I don‘t like him.”

“Isn’t that the same thing you do to Sasuke? Naruto doesn’t want to date you he just wants to hang out like friends do with you and Sasuke. You’re his teammates and to Naruto that means friend. Naruto hasn’t had any friends. He’s always been alone, isolated. If his teammates can’t be his friends then what should they be? Why do you feel that Naruto is not good enough to be Sasuke’s friend?”

Before Sakura could answer Naruto woke up again and Kakashi changed the subject by informing them that Zabuza was still alive and that they would be doing some training as soon as he got back on his feet. He then sent Sakura and Sasuke out of the room so he could talk to Naruto.

“Are you alright?” Kakashi asked Naruto.

“I’m fine but I don’t understand why Sakura said those things.” Naruto said looking at Kakashi with a confused face.

 _‘Sakura’s a jealous bitch’_ Kakashi thought but said, “I don’t know how to explain it either. From what I understand she sees you in the way of her and Sasuke’s relationship.” Kakashi said.

“Why does she have a problem with me being friends with Sasuke? I tried to be her friend too but all she does is hit me and tell me what not to do and how I should act. She is not the boss of me. Isn’t it enough that I have to put up with hateful words in the village? Isn’t it enough that I am hated for something that I had no control over? Isn’t it enough that I am being blamed for things that I have not done? Is it my fault that the teachers sabotaged my education? Is it my fault that when I asked for help I was ignored? So I stopped asking. I ask no one for a damned thing lest they tell me wrong or not at all. I’ve had enough, I will no longer hold back in our spars. Since I am so annoying, useless and beneath her then I will no longer speak to her outside of missions. Since I am such an idiot then she had better keep her damn hands to herself, I am not her punching bag.” Naruto yelled so that Sakura could hear him. 

“Do you hate Sakura?” asked Kakashi.

“No but I pity her because she is blinded by what she thinks she knows. Class rank means nothing on missions. This is the practical and the test is whether you survive.”

“Will you stop being friends with Sasuke?”

“No, why should I? Sasuke and I have an unspoken understanding of sorts. He may be a moody bastard but he isn’t mean to me. Even when he calls me a dobe there is no malice in it.” Naruto said calming down.

“Very well you may go.” Kakashi said and lay back down. 

Naruto left through the window and headed out into the forest and Kakashi assumed that he was going to train or sleep in peace. 

Once he was sure Naruto was gone he said, “You two can come back in.” The door opened and Sasuke and Sakura entered. “Sit down.” he ordered. “I hope you understand what you’ve done.” Kakashi said seriously to Sakura and he saw the confusion in her eyes. “We are in a foreign land without allies, pitied against a dangerous foe that has the resources to hire powerful missing-nin and you Sakura just called your ally stupid, useless and weak. You do know that he will not go easy on you anymore and you will have to pull your own weight. You let your jealousy rule you. Sasuke has repeatedly told you he has no interest in you other than that of a comrade or teammate but you refuse to listen and continue to force your feelings on him at every chance and you fail to see the truth of the matter. Naruto only interferes to spare you from Sasuke’s wrath. Sasuke knows this because Naruto also interferes so Sasuke can escape from you clinging to him, one more thing; do you really think Naruto needs all the breaks he whines and complains about? Naruto has more stamina than you. He doesn’t need to rest as much as you. Naruto cares about you and Sasuke like a teammate should but do you appreciate it? No you don’t. To you he is annoying, stupid, useless and weak.” Kakashi finished staring hard at Sakura hoping that she will understand how she has hurt Naruto and because of that Sasuke will probably be extra mean to her. It all makes sense now to him. Sasuke loves Naruto so he has no interest in the girls who constantly throw themselves at him but what about how Naruto feels?

Sasuke was the first to leave and he left the same way Naruto had. Kakashi assumed he was going to find Naruto. He looked back to see Sakura on her feet and looking out the window. “Sit down Sakura.” Kakashi said still watching the girl, “I’m not finished with you yet.”

Sakura looked down at Kakashi anger in her eyes, “I won’t let him have my Sasuke-kun.” she hissed.

Kakashi sighed loud. So this is the root of the problem. “Sit down Sakura, I won’t tell you again.” Kakashi said quietly but Sakura heard the steel in his voice, so she sat, pulling her eyes away from the opened window. “Now I know why you are so mean to Naruto.” Kakashi said.

“You know nothing.” Sakura hissed.

“Really, then enlighten me.”

“You wouldn’t understand.” Sakura said dropping her head to conceal her expression.

“Really.”

“You don’t know what it’s like to feel that no matter how hard you try the person you like won’t like you back.”

“Then you should move on and find someone who will like you the way that you want to be liked.” Kakashi said; he couldn’t believe he was having this conversation. He knew that Sakura wasn’t stupid but she was obsessed and that obsession made her stupid and blind to the truth.

 _‘I won’t give up.’_ Sakura thought with a fierce light in her eyes but she nodded to Kakashi before she got up and left through the door.

 _‘She must really think I’m stupid.’_ Kakashi thought as he looked at the closed door. Sakura sees the closeness between Naruto and Sasuke as a threat. She’s blaming Naruto for Sasuke’s lack of attention in her when it’s her own fault. Kakashi rubbed his hand down his face. He decided that he would just train them until they were too tired to do anything other than sleep. He turned on his side and hoped that Sakura would keep her distance from either boy.


	6. Chapter Six

The next day had Kakashi up and about with the help of crutches leading his team into the woods. He stopped when he came to a clearing and told them that they would be climbing trees without using their hands, then he proceeded to show them using just his chakra he climbed the tree. He threw down three kunai and told them that they would need to concentrate their chakra into their feet, maintain a steady flow and it was best to run towards the tree. All three did as told. 

Naruto used too little and didn’t even make it past his initial run. Sasuke used too much and was blasted off the tree. Sakura climbed all the way to the point where Kakashi was standing and bragged about it being easy. She waited expecting praise from Naruto as usual but none came he didn’t even look in her direction. Really what did she expect after all that she had said and done? Kakashi told her that it was all well and good but she should do it more to build up her chakra reserves and stamina. 

Naruto blocked out everything focusing on his chakra and managed to climb further than he did but then he slipped off. Sasuke also managed to climb further but he too slipped off. Sakura was the first to call it quits as soon as Kakashi had left them because she was exhausted. So she sat and watched Sasuke as he continued to climb. Naruto who was unusually silent also continued to climb. So focused were they that they had completely tuned Sakura out, it was like she wasn’t there. Darkness began to fall and Sakura reluctantly left them to their tree climbing, having not done anything but watch Sasuke.

By the time dinner rolled around they were stumbling in. They ate and then went to bed only to be up early and back at it the next day. On their fifth day they made it to the top and stood in silence watching the sky feeling a sense of accomplishment. By the time they made it in Sasuke was supporting Naruto who told Kakashi that they made it to the top.

Dinner was a subdued affair after Sasuke and Naruto had sat down to eat. Inari, Tazuna’s grandson blew up and told them that Gato would kill them and that they had no idea what it felt like to be treated like dirt and Naruto snapped his eyes glowed blue with a gold ring surrounding it, with his rage but he didn’t attack the small boy but instead told him that he was just a coward, fearing death and doing nothing to protect those who should be precious to him. “Has it not occurred to you that we are protecting **your** grandfather and without us he would have died several times on his way home?”

“You don’t know anything about our pain and what we’ve suffered.” Inari bellowed.

“You are the ignorant one. You bitch and whine and do nothing but star in your own pity party. You’ve let Gato and his men beat you and your whole village into submission. Where is your courage? Your grandfather is doing all he can to help you and this village and you condemn him for fighting the only way he can and you condemn us for wanting to help him. You make me sick.” Naruto said and stormed out.

Kakashi’s head was bowed as his own memories of Naruto’s life played in his head, before he said, “Naruto has had a hard life sometimes I wonder how he can even smile after all that has been done to him. Naruto said all that so you will know that no matter how you think you’ve suffered there is always someone who has had it worse and you can’t let yourself be swallowed by the pain and drown in the sorrow. You need to rise above it because you’ll only be stronger for it.” Kakashi said and he too left to find Naruto. 

Naruto was farther away and climbing trees in the dark with only the light of the moon to guide him, so he left Naruto to it and returned back to the house. He climbed to the roof to think.

Sasuke was pissed but his face showed nothing as he left the table also. He went to his shared room and laid down on his futon. He had had no idea that Naruto had had it so hard. The more he learned about Naruto the more he was confused by him and the more he wanted to know what really happened to Naruto. His heart also ached for what Naruto might have gone through. It also made him feel very shallow for succumbing to his pain and wallowing in self-pity.

For a minute Sakura felt pity for Naruto, then guilt for the way she had treated him but then she realized that Sasuke would also feel pity for Naruto and thereby eliciting more of Sasuke’s attention, it canceled her pity and guilt under her jealousy and she began to believe that he must have deserved whatever happened to him because even her parents had told her that Naruto was a bad child and to stay away from him. She had then told them that Naruto was stupid and weak and was no threat and they had said that it was good because monsters didn’t need to be smart or strong. In short she could care less that Naruto had been mistreated because it would interfere with her and Sasuke’s relationship and that was something that she could not let happen.


	7. Chapter Seven

Morning came and Naruto was sleeping in a clearing on the ground. He had tired himself out and just collapsed. He slept peacefully because Kyuubi was keeping watch and would wake him so that he could defend himself if need be. So when the girly looking boy came out and approached him he was feigning sleep to see what would happen. He was awoken and told that he would catch a cold if he continued to sleep outside like he was but Naruto paid it no mind. They talked as the boy gathered the herbs he needed, soon the boy left telling Naruto that he wasn’t a girl. Naruto just smiled because he already knew and he suspected that the boy was the hunter-nin who had saved Zabuza.

Sasuke approached and glared at what he thought was a girl leaving Naruto’s side. He had resolved to not treat Naruto any differently after much thinking but his feelings for the blonde had deepened. He even brought Naruto some toast and sausage, which he handed to the blonde after fussing at him for not coming back. Naruto just smiled and accepted the food. Once done he and Sasuke went back to climbing trees and didn’t return till dinner time but Naruto was exhausted and had passed out, so Sasuke picked him up and carried him to Tazuna's house and put him to bed all the while ignoring the looks he got when he sat down to eat.

Sakura’s face remained blank but on the inside she was fuming and wishing all kinds of pain on Naruto for again getting what she wanted from Sasuke so easily.

After dinner Sasuke went to bed; he could feel Sakura’s eyes on his back until he was out of her sight but he didn’t care; she had no say so over him and if she thought she did then he’d just have to prove her wrong but he was tired of Sakura and her clingy(ness) no matter how many times he shook her off she would just return and try to cling tighter. He felt like he was suffocating under the pressure of her forced feelings. 

Kakashi watched Sakura over the top of his book and wished she showed such interest in training. Turning a page he watched her get up and say that she was going to bed as well. He created a shadow clone to follow her and sure enough she peeked into the room he was sharing with Naruto and Sasuke. His clone saw her glare and close the door, he was standing in front of her with his arms crossed. She jumped and her hand went to her chest as he glared at her and said, “Why are you peeking into our room, Sasuke could have been changing.”

She had the nerve to blush and lied to him saying that she wanted to check on Naruto. “You and I both know that is a lie. Be careful Sakura you might cause what you are trying so hard to prevent.” His clone said and disappeared. Kakashi received all his clone’s memories and had to fight off going upstairs because he might actually hurt Sakura.

Sasuke had heard the entire conversation, he had even seen when Sakura peeked into their room and he wondered aloud “Who in the hell does she think she is; annoying bitch.” Sasuke mumbled as he turned over to stare at Naruto before falling asleep.

Naruto had also heard everything while pretending to be sleep and he had to shush Kyuubi from laughing at Sasuke’s statement.

 **“You do realize that she will never have him the way she wants. Uchihas especially don’t like weak clingy women.”** Kyuubi said.

 _“I could care less about Haruno.”_ Naruto said.

**“I am also glad that you no longer like her.”**

_“I never liked Haruno. When we were younger I wanted to be her friend because she was alone and being picked on but as time passed I saw the real Sakura. She became a part of my mask because I knew that there was no way I could love someone like her.”_

**“Then I am glad. Now sleep kit. I will keep watch in case she returns though I doubt it since she was caught by your useless sensei.” Kyuubi said and he forced Naruto into a deep sleep and kept the nightmares at bay.”**

“Kakashi-san, I don’t want to get in your business but is there something wrong?” Tsunami asked.

“Not much just keeping an obsessive stalker in check.” Kakashi answered.

“Ah, I don’t envy you. That girl is a real piece of work.” Tsunami said and immediately put her hand over her mouth. “Sorry but I’ve been watching your students and I think that she needs to realize that that boy will never accept her feelings.”

Kakashi chuckled, “You don’t know the half of it. He hates her.”

“Hate is a strong word.”

“She has stalked him since he was seven years old professing her love and asking him out on dates. Sasuke ignores her and tells her no all the time. She praises Sasuke in everything he does because she thinks that it will make Sasuke like her.”

“That’s a long time to be chasing a boy who obviously has no interest in her. I wouldn’t be surprised if he ends up liking the blonde. They would make a cute couple.” Tsunami said and giggled, her inner yaoi fan coming out.

“Don’t tell me you’re a yaoi fan, Tsunami-san.” Kakashi joked.

Tsunami said nothing but by the redness of her face Kakashi had his answer. He excused himself and went to bed after checking the house for any intruders.


	8. Chapter Eight

The next morning Naruto was left behind while the others went to the bridge with Tazuna.

Naruto woke at eleven and took a shower and dressed before going downstairs and learning that he had been left behind. After eating a quick meal he left to follow but halfway there he noticed a dead boar and slash marks from a sword on several trees so he turned around and headed back to Tazuna's house and he made it in time to save Tsunami and Inari. He disposed of the two useless thugs and escorted Tsunami and Inari to the village. He then went to the bridge with his idiot mask firmly in place.

He arrived at the bridge to find Kakashi fighting Zabuza and Sasuke in a dome of ice mirrors fighting Zabuza's accomplice. From the situation he knew what needed to be done but his mask dictated that he take the idiot route. He also knew that he had no offensive jutsu to help Sasuke from outside of the dome. No one had taught him anything. He resolved that once this was over that even if he had to sneak into the shinobi library that he would learn some more jutsu. He just hoped that everything turned out alright.

He knew he shocked Sasuke as soon as he entered the dome and had to listen to the Uchiha curse him for not attacking from outside. He already knew that but what was done was done. All he really had was shadow clone and what good would tree climbing do him in this situation. Really Kakashi was a useless and lazy sensei.

Using his clones as shields he helped as best he could and in the end Sasuke protected him and that pissed him off but it broke him thinking that Sasuke was dead. He snapped and his special henge wavered but then it snapped back in place and Kyuubi’s chakra rose in him. He would have killed Haku if he hadn’t protected Zabuza from Kakashi’s chidori. Haku died and he just blew up at Zabuza for his callous words but Kakashi nearly killed Zabuza if not for the timely arrival of Gato. Sakura realizing that Sasuke was presumed dead glared hate at Naruto and as she passed him called him a useless monster and told him that he should have been the one to die, not her Sasuke-kun. Naruto had to fight the urge to reach out a snap her neck instead he turned back to Zabuza and watched as he killed Gato. By this time Sasuke had shoved a crying Sakura off him and stood shakily on his feet.

Sasuke saw the relief in Naruto’s eyes and he smiled. Naruto returned the smile and then turned around ignoring Sakura’s glare and watched Kakashi place Zabuza’s body beside Haku’s. It started to snow and Naruto wiped his tears but he didn’t turn away. 

Haku and Zabuza were buried in a clearing and Haku's mask was placed on his grave while Zabuza's sword was placed above his.

At the site of their graves Naruto’s resolve was strengthened and vowed to become stronger but in his own way because deep down he knew that no one would help him.

A month later the bridge was completed and they were on their way back to Konoha.

The whole trip back Naruto could feel Sakura glaring at his back but he ignored it.

 _‘Useless bitch.’_ Naruto thought as he kept ahead of her.

 **“I couldn’t agree more.”** Kyuubi said.

Sasuke was pissed since his **‘death’** Sakura has been in his ass even more and with her presence Naruto has been staying away from him. He had even thought of killing her and blaming it on one the mercenaries from the bridge who had escaped.

Kakashi was not blind he knew what Sakura was doing and it even annoyed him. If she doesn’t back off Sasuke might hurt her and true to his words Naruto hadn’t said a single word to her. He was sure both his male students were contemplating killing her.


	9. Chapter Nine

Once they arrived back in Konoha and after a short rest they were back to doing D-ranked missions with the occasional C-ranked thrown in but when not meeting both Sasuke and Naruto could not be found.

If not for missions or team training Sakura didn’t see Sasuke and it bothered her because she thought that he was somewhere with Naruto. After the Wave mission they had become closer and their arguments were few and far between.

A month passed before they were handed applications to apply for the chunin exams. Sakura knew that both Sasuke and Naruto would enter and if she didn’t they would be alone and that was something that she did not want to happen. What she didn’t know was that the chunin exams were a team exam and all three teammates had to come or the team could not participate.

On the day of the exam she came and they entered the testing room. They passed the first exam which was a written exam but the second was more troublesome and ended with Sasuke being given a curse seal by the notorious missing-nin Orochimaru. They fought in the prelims with only Naruto and Sasuke advancing.

After the prelims Naruto went to the hospital to see Sasuke but he was not allowed and he saw Kakashi and asked him to train him but Kakashi said “I have other matters to attend to. I don’t have time to deal with you.” Those were Kakashi’s exact words as he ignored Naruto’s presence while reading his porn. 

Naruto looked at his so called sensei, his eyes cold enough to freeze hell and seriously thought about unleashing Kyuubi on the man standing before him but instead he walked off not even waiting to see who Kakashi chose to force him on. 

He fumed as Kakashi had told him that he needed to learn the basics and Naruto wondered how he could have when Kakashi had never taught him a damn thing in the first place.

Closing his eyes to try and calm down when he was far enough away from the hospital. It was painfully obvious that he had no one. He wanted to cry but his rage wouldn’t let him. _‘You know I could see it in his eyes. He tries to hide it but I can see that he blames me for the Yondaime’s death like all the others. Fucking hypocrites, every one of them, blaming me for the decisions made by another when I wasn’t even an hour old. You heard him; I am not worth his time. Even though I saved his pathetic life and I protect so many but no one protects me.’_ Naruto fumed. He was fighting Neji. The Hyuuga prodigy and all he had to use was shadow clone jutsu. What good would the basics do him when he was faced with someone of Neji’s caliber? “I guess training the village idiot who he feels will lose anyway isn’t worth his precious time.” Naruto laughed humorlessly. _‘Kyuu, I’m dropping this mask of idiocy.’_ Naruto thought.

 **“I am glad. I too have grown tired of this farce. Let it go kit. You will show him and all the rest when you kick the Hyuuga’s ass, but before we begin you need to find someone to get rid of that seal that snake bastard placed on my seal.”** Kyuubi said.

Naruto made his way to the Hokage towers and knocked on the Hokage’s door. After he was told to enter he greeted Sarutobi.

“What do I owe to the pleasure of this visit Naruto?’ asked the Hokage.

“Several things actually.” Naruto began his mask already dropped. “First I need you to remove the extra seal that snake bastard placed on my Kyuubi seal if you can. Second, I need to know my chakra affinity and I need scrolls containing jutsu both offensive and defensive, chakra control exercises and a taijutsu scroll and anything my parents left for me, since I will be training myself because Hatake **_‘has other matters to attend to and he does not have the time or inclination’_ **to deal with the village idiot.”

 _‘Oh shit! And he is serious.’_ Sarutobi thought. _‘Naruto has dropped his mask.’_ “Show me what was done to your seal first and then I’ll get you the things you need. Do you want me to find someone to train you?”

Naruto showed Sarutobi his seal and Sarutobi released the seal Orochimaru had placed over his Kyuubi seal. “Thanks jiji but I think that it will be best if I train by myself. I don’t want to burden anyone with my presence. Nor do I want to be taught incorrectly again and I would like anything you have dealing with fuuinjutsu, so I can work on it after the finals.”

“Alright Naruto but if you need my help don’t hesitate to come to me.” Sarutobi said as he went into his private vault and got the things Naruto had asked for. He also came out with some chakra paper to test Naruto’s affinity. “Just channel some chakra through this piece of paper and we’ll know your affinity.

Naruto did as told and the paper split into four sections before each element made itself known. Naruto had an affinity for all five elements but wind was the dominate one, while the rest were equal. If Naruto wasn’t still pissed he might have laughed at the expression on the Hokage’s face. 

Sarutobi pulled himself together and croaked out, “That shouldn’t be possible.”

“My parents had four of the five and I’m sure Kyuubi has a fire affinity. Then there’s my bloodline; it makes it more than possible. You don’t have to worry jiji, I know I won’t be able to master everything but at least now I’ll have a chance and with Kyuubi’s help and my shadow clones, I’ll at least be able to protect myself.” Naruto said taking out a storage scroll and placing everything on it before he sealed the scrolls given to him inside. He thanked Sarutobi again before he left through the window.

Naruto arrived at his apartment and packed a bag and grabbed his tent then left to go to the spot he usually trains at. He would still be in the village but far enough away from the haters so he could train in peace.

The first thing he did was set up his tent and created fifty clones. They worked on chakra control and once he had a handle on his chakra he created more clones then divided them up into groups and gave them scrolls to work on, while he worked on learning his mother’s taijutsu style and his speed. He also continued to work on his chakra control and every evening when it was too dark to see he dismissed his clones in groups after waiting a sufficient amount of time to avoid the backlash and the headache to do it all over again the next day.

Time passed and during the last week of his training a pervert appeared invading his territory and introduced himself as the toad sage Jiraiya. Jiraiya offered to teach him summoning if he allowed him to watch the women that came to swim nearby for his research.

Naruto was no fool, he knew how valuable summoning contracts were and to be offered to sign the legendary toad contract made him even more suspicious of the so called toad sage. “Jiji sent you to check up on me didn’t he?” Naruto said. “And with Namikaze Minato being the last name that signed this contract then that leads me to believe that you know who I am already. Who was Namikaze Minato to you for you to offer this contract to me?”

“Namikaze Minato was my student and can I assume that you know what he was to you?” Jiraiya said.

“I do but what am I to you? What do you want from me?” Naruto asked as he signed the contract and memorized the seals Jiraiya showed him.

It took Jiraiya a while to answer and when he did his voice was filled with sadness and regret. “I want to help you because you’re my godson.” 

As soon as the words left his mouth Naruto punched him in the face and asked in a cold voice, “Then where the hell have you been?”

 _‘For such a small body, he packs a hell of a punch.’_ Jiraiya thought as he stemmed the flow of blood from his nose and split lip before he answered. “Because of my mission I was unable to care for you and because I monitor Konoha’s spy network. Sarutobi-sensei promised to care for you in my absence because it would have been too dangerous to have you with me.”

“Bullshit. Then why am I only seeing you now after thirteen years in this hell. All you need to do is look at my medical file and you will know that I would have been safer outside of Konoha. I would have rather been at the mercy of my father’s enemies than to have the people he sacrificed my life for condemn and try to kill me for even breathing.” Naruto yelled as gold spirals formed in his blue eyes and gold chains appeared and wrapped around Jiraiya. “Now the truth if you don’t mind.” Naruto said icily.

Jiraiya couldn’t move. _‘He definitely has his mother’s temper and her chains.’_ Jiraiya thought. The chains tightened around him the longer it took him to answer. “The council wouldn’t let me keep you. I wasn’t allowed to stay nor was I allowed to take you with me.” Jiraiya said and was released. 

Naruto turned his back and walked off. He couldn’t look at Jiraiya or he might attack him again. He needed to calm down, so he started the training for summoning. On the fourth day he summoned Gamabunta and passed out from exhaustion after nearly passing his test.

Jiraiya took him to the hospital where he slept for two days and woke the day before the finals and Shikamaru in his room. He started to freak out until Shikamaru told him that the finals would be the following day and he had not missed them. They talked and ended up saving Rock Lee from Gaara’s sand on their way to torment Choji by eating in front of him. Naruto was shocked to learn that Gaara was also a jinchūriki. They listened to Gaara’s tale about his life and Naruto realized that if he had been a weaker person and had the useless seal that was placed on Gaara plus a homicidal bijuu that he could have turned out the same way.

Before Gaara could strike Gai came in and sent them on their way but not before Gaara threatened to kill them.

That evening Naruto was discharged and his first stop was Ichiraku ramen bar where he filled up on his precious ramen. He then went home to get a good night’s rest before his match with Hyuuga Neji. He had taught himself a lot and with Kyuubi’s help he came up with a way that he hoped would block Neji’s byakugan.


	10. Chapter Ten

Naruto thought that he was the last to arrive at the stadium but he was wrong. He didn’t see Sasuke but he was not worried, knowing what a bastard Kakashi was, they would more than likely be late and because he was an Uchiha they would allow it.   
He had heard the talks on the way to the arena and he knew that everybody believed that he would be losing to Neji. He pushed thoughts of his impending loss and the Uchiha out of his head when he was told to remain as the other contestants were sent to the waiting area.   
Once only him and Neji were left and Neji started his whole fate/destiny speech which Naruto ignored by giving Neji a punch to the face before Neji even realized what had happened, “You can shut the hell up we don’t have all day to listen to your damn whining about how you’ve suffered when the truth is you have no idea what it means to truly suffer.” Naruto said and attacked with blinding speed again putting Neji on the defensive more than he liked.

Neji was in shock this was not the loud mouthed blonde that he met a month ago. At first he thought that it was some kind of henge or genjutsu but there was no mistaking that it was indeed the former idiotic blonde. He was aggravated because he had barely landed more than a glancing blow on Naruto and it had no effect.   
He soon found himself stuck within the wall of the stadium with Naruto staring into his eyes and he found himself ensnared within a genjutsu that put him in Hinata’s place. Her feelings and emotions at the time were his and he felt like the lowest life form because he had blamed her for what he perceived as the main branch’s fault then he caught a glimpse of what it was like to be Uzumaki Naruto and he knew that he broke; he screamed in pain and fear but as he was close to unconsciousness he heard Naruto’s voice say, “For a genius you are really stupid.”   
Neji couldn’t help it he smiled before darkness claimed him and his thoughts were that he really was stupid. Medic-nins appeared and claimed Neji’s unconscious form as Genma announced that Uzumaki Naruto was the winner. 

The silence over the stadium was loud. Now with the fact that he had beaten the Hyuuga prodigy the villagers and shinobi of Konoha didn’t know what to think. 

The haters thought about how the Kyuubi brat was now much stronger and were planning ways to bring him down again but it was the reaction of his former classmates that had both Naruto and Kyuubi cracking up inside his head. ‘I can’t wait to see what my teammates’ reaction to this will be. Sasuke-teme will be jealous for a bit but Haruno; I could care less about her or Hatake.’ Naruto thought to Kyuubi as he made his way to the waiting area, ignoring the stares he was receiving, like usual.

“So you’ve decided to stop hiding.” Shikamaru whispered.  
“You knew?” Naruto asked, not even shocked.  
“No but I suspected. It was just too troublesome to put in the time to figure you out.” Shikamaru said and Naruto laughed.

“You really are a genius even though you try so hard to hide behind all that laziness because you find things too much of a bother but don’t let that sway you into being to useless to protect that which is precious to you. Pretending and being are two vastly different things. We’ll talk later but you have a match now.” Naruto said and shoved Shikamaru into the arena because his match had been moved forward because Sasuke was not there and Kankuro gave up. Shino won by default, which made the bug user upset. Naruto could hear the angry buzzing of his insects as Shino stared at Kankuro.

Shikamaru lost his fight because he gave up but to Naruto it was an even better fight than his had been. He jumped down into the arena to tell Shikamaru just that but he couldn’t resist teasing Shikamaru for giving up. As they argued; Sasuke appeared in a swirl of leaves with Kakashi.

“About time you got here.” Naruto said to Sasuke.

“You should know that it wasn’t my fault. By the way, did you win?” Sasuke asked.

“I did. Look at the wall and you can see the Neji shaped hole.” Naruto giggled. “Good luck teme and be careful.” Naruto grabbed Shikamaru's hand and they disappeared in a yellow flash and appeared in the spectator stands.

“You’re late!” Genma yelled. “And if it wasn’t for the fact that everybody wants to see the Uchiha you know he would have been disqualified.”

Kakashi said nothing at first and tried to act contrite but nobody was fooled, so he left Sasuke to his fight as Gaara appeared in a swirl of sand. Kakashi then appeared in the spectator stands.

Naruto and Shikamaru stood in the aisle but turned to watch Sasuke’s fight. Naruto ignored the presence of his so called sensei and fan girl teammate.

“You should have made him forfeit. Sharingan he may have but can he beat an insane jinchūriki with only a month’s worth of training.” Naruto said after a while.

“Shut up Naruto you don’t know what you’re talking about.” Sakura screeched. “You’re just jealous ‘cause Sasuke-kun is better than you.”

“Silence you useless twat, unlike you and the Cyclopes here I value Sasuke’s life over his Uchiha pride.” Naruto said coldly halting Ino’s input while sending an icy glare in her direction. “Besides, do you even know what a jinchūriki is?” Naruto asked before he walked away from his so called teammates before he snapped Sakura’s neck.

“Naruto, you were out of line.” Kakashi said as he approached Naruto, only to pause because of the look Naruto was giving him, it clearly promised a lot of pain if he continued. “We will talk about this later.”

“No we won’t. I have nothing to tell you or explain to you since I am not worthy of your precious time; don’t you remember your words, sensei.”

“I had to train Sasuke since I am the only one with the sharingan.” Kakashi began but Naruto held up his hand to silence him and stared at him with a look that reminded Kakashi of Minato so much that his mouth snapped shut.

“Lie to yourself all you like but you and I both know that you just wanted to train Sasuke because you see yourself in him and from the looks of it, all you did was have him copy a bunch of stuff and train on how to execute it. You have done him a great disservice and I hate you for it. You seemed to have forgotten, sharingan is just a tool, like a kunai or a sword, to be used not worshiped as the be all and end all of all doujutsu. You know how much it means to him to be strong and you’re teaching him the easy way; the weak way. True strength comes from hard work.” Naruto said coldly before he moved again leaving behind more than just a stunned Kakashi but several shinobi and civilians who had been listening.

While down in the arena Sasuke had just used Kakashi’s signature jutsu chidori as Naruto watched on worriedly as Gaara encased himself in a sand ball. He heard Kyuubi’s warnings but he told the fox that he would only step in if it was life and death. It didn’t get that far because a genjutsu was being used in the arena. Naruto dispelled it with a flex of his chakra as he watched Gaara's siblings take him away and Genma telling Sasuke to follow. Sasuke left following Gaara with hopes of finishing his fight. As soon as he left Naruto yelled, “Are you out of your mind sending him alone after a psycho tanuki jinchūriki and his invading siblings, who are both above genin level? While I do agree that they need to be stopped from doing whatever they have planned but you people make me sick.” ‘Are they really this stupid?’ Naruto asked Kyuubi grabbing Shikamaru who was being chomped by Kakashi’s summon and jumped out of the hole Gai created, with Sakura’s annoying ass following them.

As they were following Pakun; Shikamaru asked Naruto what was a jinchūriki and Naruto said, “A jinchūriki is a person who has a bijuu or demon or spirit sealed inside of them but that does not make the person the thing that is sealed within them but it does make them stronger and with abilities equal to or greater than any bloodline limit.  
A jinchūriki is a living sacrifice. There are only two reasons to create a jinchūriki; To protect or To destroy.”  
They traveled for a while but Pakun told them that they were being followed and much to Naruto’s dismay Shikamaru stayed behind to ambush those who were following them.

Once they finally caught up to Sasuke it was to see him about to be killed by Gaara who had partially changed into a psycho raccoon. Using his hard earned speed and strength he knocked Gaara into a tree while Sakura went to Sasuke’s side and fawned over him. His curse seal had taken over and he could barely move. Sasuke ignored Sakura’s presence and instead asked Naruto, “What do you think you are doing?”

“I’m saving your pale, prideful ass from a psycho tanuki.” Naruto answered back without taking his eyes off Gaara.  
Gaara bypassed Naruto and went for Sasuke only to be blocked by Sakura who he pinned to a tree with his sand crushing her. ‘I guess she thought that if she protected him that he would notice her sacrifice now I have to save her useless ass too. She has become a hostage. Damn it I should let him crush her stupid ass.’ Naruto thought to the Kyuubi.

‘I know and you can bet she won’t acknowledge you or even thank you for it.’ Kyuubi answered back.  
‘True but I won’t be doing this for her. I don’t want such foul blood on my hands.’ Naruto thought and dodged as Gaara attacked him.

Naruto fought Gaara to a standstill before Gaara got pissed after being knocked to the ground by Naruto’s shadow clones and transformed into Shukaku’s complete form.

“That’s just nasty he looks like a giant pimple sticking out of that thing’s head.” Naruto said and laughed.  
“This is no time to be laughing dobe.” Sasuke said from behind him.

Naruto only shrugged and went through hand seals to summon Gamabunta but he ended up summoning Gamakichi, “Damn, I didn’t use enough chakra.” He said out loud but had to dodge a sand spike that would have impaled him if he had been slower. He got both Gamakichi and Sasuke out of the way before he got far enough away to summon Gamabunta only to be caught in a sand trap but he didn’t freeze and instead managed to summon Gamabunta.

Standing on Gamabunta’s head with Gamakichi on his head, Naruto prepared to fight the now fully unleashed Shukaku but Gamakichi was soon sent home by his father to get the young toad out of harm’s way and before he left he told his father that Shukaku had attacked him. Now with Gamakichi gone they could now concentrate fully on the fight.

Sasuke, Pakun and Temari watched from the sidelines in amazement as Naruto the village pariah battled a fully transformed jinchūriki.

Naruto was nearly out of available chakra with all the jutsu and also the summoning he had done but he pulled out the last dregs and lost his hitai-ate and broke his zipper from the force of releasing his chakra. Blonde locks tumbled around his face from the force of the chakra surrounding him. He and Gamabunta attacked while transformed into the Kyuubi and Naruto woke Gaara from the false sleep jutsu he had used to awaken Shukaku. 

With Gaara now awake the sand demon crumbled and Gamabunta disappeared leaving his sword behind but when the sword vanished they attacked one another with Naruto coming out the victor. They crashed through the trees to the ground both exhausted and out of chakra but Naruto was not done he wanted Gaara to know that what he was doing was wrong and that he could have done things differently if only he would have trusted his siblings because it was obvious that even though they were afraid of him they still did not abandon him and the only way that he could become truly strong was if he protected that which was precious to him. They appeared by his side ready to defend Gaara if Naruto found the strength to attack but Naruto was not alone either because Sasuke appeared by his side. 

Once Gaara and his siblings were gone Naruto allowed darkness to claim him. Sasuke had left Sakura with Pakun while he went to Naruto’s side. He rolled Naruto over and pulled him into his arms, and sat there holding his dobe waiting for the medics or back-up to arrive and get them back to the village. He pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket and wiped the dirt and blood off Naruto’s face. Once Naruto’s face was as clean as he could make it he kissed Naruto not caring if Pakun saw him or not.  
Naruto woke two days later to learn that Sarutobi had died and it was all Orochimaru’s fault.  
*******

Three days after the invasion and after the funeral…..

“Thank you for saving me from the sand Sasuke-kun.” Sakura said flirtatiously.

“I wasn’t the one who saved you. It was Naruto.” Sasuke said as memories of all that Naruto did, replayed over in his mind.

“I know he has become strong but he surely isn’t stronger than you, Sasuke-kun.” Sakura said again, trying to ingrain herself with Sasuke.

Sasuke said nothing, instead he glared at Sakura. That was another reason he didn’t and would never like her. ‘You really are an ungrateful and useless bitch.’ He thought.

Naruto just walked away without sparing Kakashi or Sakura a single look. He knew no thanks would be forthcoming and with the glare Sakura shot him as he walked away he wondered why he even bothered to save such a worthless bitch in the first place. ‘She is so predictable, if Sasuke was interested she would have given it up to him before we even got out of the academy probably back when we were seven if she thought he would give her his attention, traitorous whore.’ Naruto thought only to hear Kyuubi agree in his head. 

Naruto was not feeling up to talking so he went home and stayed in his apartment for an entire week. His greatest supporter, one of his precious people was dead. Pulling himself together he went to Ichiraku’s to eat some ramen. He was finishing his third bowl when Jiraiya appeared and asked him if he would like to go with him to get the new Hokage. He had thought about declining but this would get him out of the village and that was something that he would not pass up and maybe the pervert would teach him something useful. He told no one that he was leaving with Jiraiya because he doubted that anyone would care if he vanished from Konoha anyhow.


	11. Chapter Eleven

Uchiha Itachi stood on a rise looking down into his former village with Sarutobi dead there were things he needed to make known and on the pretense of going after the Kyuubi jinchūriki he entered the village. He had passed by Naruto but made no move to approach him he hadn’t even informed Kisame that he knew exactly what Naruto looked like.

They had been in Konoha for over an hour before their presence was discovered, which ended up in a short battle with Kakashi, Asuma, and Kurenai.

“You have become weak Kakashi but I will commend you on the mastery of your sharingan even though you are not predisposed for it.” Itachi said without inflection.

“Why are you here then if you don’t want to fight?” Kakashi asked but was thinking, _‘I know that damn it. It takes much more from me because I was not born an Uchiha.’_

“We’ve come for the fourth Hokage’s legacy.” Itachi intoned.

“So the Akatsuki is finally making its move but you will not get that which you seek.” Kakashi bragged only to be dragged into Itachi's tsukiyomi where Itachi tortured him for seventy-two hours only for minutes to pass in the real world.

Kakashi collapsed and was caught by Gai who handed Kakashi over to Kurenai, who still had her eyes closed so not to be drawn into Itachi's tsukiyomi. With the arrival of Gai and wanting to avoid another fight both Itachi and Kisame disappeared but not without Kisame complaining that Itachi was taking away all his fun. 

Gai and the others took Kakashi back to his place and stood guard over him only to be interrupted by an unknown nin with Sasuke in tow asking them was Itachi back in the village and why was he after Naruto. Hearing this Sasuke immediately left in search of Naruto. Fear for Naruto’s safety drove him as well as having Itachi within his reach. He went to Ichiraku and learned that Naruto had left the village with Jiraiya whom he was told was one of the sannin. He was also told that they were going to a nearby town. Sasuke left without even thanking Teuchi for the information. Gai followed him but was too late to catch him before he left the village so Gai also left the village.

*******

Itachi and Kisame managed to catch up to Jiraiya with their target in tow but stayed out of sensing range because Itachi did not want to fight Jiraiya.

They finally caught up to them in a town several miles from Konoha. Using his sharingan he hypnotized a woman to distract Jiraiya so that they could get Naruto. 

Once Jiraiya was out of the way and Naruto was alone they approached knocking on the door to the room he was staying in.

Sasuke had also arrived but he was having a hard time finding out what inn Naruto was in.

Naruto was wary as he opened the door and was shocked to see a Sasuke look-a-like standing in front of him. _‘Why is everybody taller than me?’_ He glared up at both Itachi and Kisame once they told him that he was to come with them. “I don’t think I will. I don’t know you and since you know who I am and what I hold I know you could be sent by the villagers or the civilian council to kill me. He was about to shut the door and dash out the window when Sasuke appeared, his sharingan was fully activated as he called out his brother’s name.

“Leave Sasuke, I have no interest in you at this time.” Itachi said.

“Then you better get interested.” Sasuke said coldly and attacked Itachi with chidori.

Itachi used his hand to knock Sasuke’s hand away and broke his wrist before he released Sasuke and kicked him into a wall. 

Jiraiya arrived with an unconscious woman over his shoulder, looking all serious but ruined it when he started his stupid dance. Naruto berated him and Sasuke told him that neither he nor Naruto were to interfere. Naruto didn’t want to listen but Jiraiya held him back and told Naruto this was about Sasuke’s revenge. 

Sasuke attacked again even though he couldn’t make hand seals only to be slammed into a wall by Itachi and subjected to his tsukiyomi again.

His pain filled scream rang out into the hall and Jiraiya activated his jutsu which sucked Sasuke into the wall protecting him from any more harm while he directed his attack towards Itachi and Kisame. They ended up escaping. Itachi used his Amaterasu to blast the wall out and left behind black flames. 

Naruto could care less because he was worried about Sasuke. Jiraiya released his jutsu and Sasuke fell to the ground but he was caught by Naruto who laid his head in his lap and stroked his hair out of his face. “Why is Sasuke even here? He should have known better than to attack like that. Even I know I wouldn’t have been able to stand a chance against those guys as I am now.” Naruto said and watched as Jiraiya sealed Itachi’s flame in a scroll Gai showed up and attacked Jiraiya thinking that he was an enemy but once he learned the truth he was given an unconscious Sasuke and told Jiraiya that Itachi had done the same thing to Kakashi. Naruto didn’t give a damn about Kakashi but he was really worried about Sasuke. After Gai left Jiraiya and Naruto left but promised to return as soon as possible with Tsunade.

*******

Three weeks passed before they found her in a pub with her assistant Shizune. Jiraiya and Naruto joined them. For the most part Naruto was ignored and he was glad because he didn’t know if he could trust Tsunade after learning that she had been in contact with Orochimaru.

Orochimaru wanted her to heal his arms from his fight with the third Hokage. She even knew that Orochimaru was responsible for Sarutobi’s death but seemed unaffected by it. Then she berated all the Hokages for dying which pissed Naruto off, “I understand your reasoning and I even agree with some of the points you’ve made but no one insults the sacrifice my father made for those damned ingrates but me. Do you think you are the only one to have lost someone but you yourself have not suffered, no one has tried to murder you for simply existing? Was your food ever poisoned as a child? Were you starved? Have you ever had to eat out of the trash? Have you ever had to hide in the forest just to keep from being raped or murdered in your bed as you slept? Were you kicked out of the orphanage at the age of four and then given an apartment in the worst neighborhood? Did you have to bathe in cold water or not have water to bathe at all? Was your home broken into? Were you unloved as a child? Was your name or your heritage taken from you, all in the name of your so called protection? But you were never really protected. Were you lied to and never told why you were hated? You may know the pain that comes from loss but you do not know the pain of living never able to relax or someone might kill you outside of shinobi duries. My very existence protects Konoha but for as long as I can remember I have been abused mentally, physically and spiritually by Konoha citizens but I am still there. So many wish for my death but they will not let me leave. Now that my only protection is dead I am vulnerable. Sarutobi may have done a piss poor job but at least he tried godmother Tsunade. I know why the pervert was not there to protect me but where were you when I was suffering? Where were you when villagers broke into my apartment and dragged me out after beating me unconscious and staking me to a cross? They broke every bone in my body including my skull and then set me on fire. I was six years old and I was in a coma for a year while the monster they claimed I am healed me.”

“Shut up.” Shizune said as tears trailed down her face.

“No. You have no authority over me; your precious Tsunade abandoned me like everyone else to the tender mercies of those who even to this day seek my death.” Naruto said his eyes now held gold spirals. “Well godmother, what is your excuse? From what I have heard about you I doubt you’d tell me the truth.” Naruto finished and stood up. “If you do anything to aid Orochimaru I will kill you.” He finished and walked out.

“How dare you talk to me like that?” Tsunade said and followed Naruto out. She threw a punch but he dodged and when it connected with the ground a crater formed.

Naruto turned around and glared at Tsunade, “I see you are like all the rest, when you hear the truth instead of accepting it and moving on you lash out. Do you think I am afraid of you baa-chan?” Naruto asked and with blinding speed he caught her off guard and punched her in the stomach using the same amount of force she had attempted to use on him. 

Tsunade nearly crumbled but she remained standing. “Do you want to fight me baa-chan? Do you want to see me beaten and bloody at your feet? You don’t want to be Hokage, well fine who would want a Hokage that succumbs to loss so easily? What kind of Hokage could you be if you let those who were precious to you sacrifices be in vain? From what I was told both your brother and lover wanted to be Hokage. Were their dreams worthless because they wanted to protect what had become precious to them? Will you not protect what they died for?” Naruto asked and Tsunade slapped him but she should have been expecting to be slapped in return. Naruto gave as good as he got and didn’t back down from a challenge. “If you won’t return to be Hokage then will you return to be a doctor? There are those who need you. Sasuke-teme and Rock Lee and even though I am loathe to admit it Kakashi’s useless ass needs you to. You weren’t there for me at least you can be there for them. I’m going to bed. I’m tired; I’ve been training while we’ve been looking for you for a month.” Naruto said and walked off towards the inn where they were staying.

Tsunade stood frozen. “Jiraiya, who the hell is that kid?” Tsunade asked after she pulled herself together.

“That is Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto.” Jiraiya told her solemnly.

Her head snapped in his direction, “What the hell happened to him?”

“He just told you, didn’t he? Because we caved in to the council and ignored his existence he suffered greatly for it. Sarutobi once told me that Naruto’s dream was to become Hokage but I think they killed that dream a long time ago. From what I can see if you don’t become Hokage they might turn him into a mindless weapon, imprison him or kill him outright because a rogue organization called Akatsuki is after the Kyuubi and all other bijuu for some reason. If Danzo or someone else becomes Hokage Minato and Kushina’s child will continue to suffer. Years ago they told me that my services were too valuable to lose so I was denied the right to raise Naruto then they had the nerve to ask me to become Hokage now. If you don’t become Hokage then there is no need for me to return Naruto to Konoha because I won’t put him through what I know they have planned for him, now that Sarutobi is dead. I went through his file and the things he told you were just a small fraction of what he has had to deal with. I also would like to issue you an ultimatum if you betray him by healing Orochimaru I will kill you myself.” Jiraiya said and walked off.

Tsunade collapsed to the ground with tears falling from her eyes.

“Are you alright lady Tsunade?” Shizune asked from behind her.

“No. The brat was right I did abandon him. I left him in Sarutobi’s care without a thought to how he would be treated even though it had been years after the death of my brother and your uncle. I let myself be consumed by my pain and grief. How could I even contemplate doing as Orochimaru wants? What kind of person have I become?” Tsunade whispered.

The week passed with Naruto training and Tsunade thinking over what she needed to do. The night before she was to meet Orochimaru she and Jiraiya got drunk with her slipping something in his drink so that Jiraiya would not interfere. She left him at the bar and made her way back to her room only to find it occupied by and exhausted Naruto with Shizune standing over him. Tsunade checked Naruto over and saw that he was alright just a mild case of chakra exhaustion. “You like him don’t you?” Tsunade asked Shizune.

“Yeah. At first I didn’t but as I got to know him; I just want to protect him. Even I can tell that he has suffered much. It’s in his eyes. What about you?”

“I like him too but I doubt if he will ever forgive me.”

“Jiraiya-sama said that Naruto doesn’t hold grudges once the initial anger is out of his system. He also said that even though Naruto sometimes acts the part of the fool he is not one and even though he acts hard and cold he is too gentle and forgiving sometimes.”

“I’ve made my decision.” Tsunade said suddenly and punched Shizune in the stomach hard enough for her to collapse into unconsciousness. She then left to meet with Orochimaru.

*******

Once daybreak had firmly set in Naruto woke feeling much better and wondering where he was until he saw a collapsed Shizune on the floor. He climbed out of bed and made his way over to Shizune and shook her awake. Once she woke up she gasped in mild pain and looked to a concerned Naruto. He was about to ask her what happened when they heard a knock on the window. Naruto went to it to find a rather muddled Jiraiya.

“Where is she? Damn woman drugged me; I can’t access much chakra because of her.” Jiraiya nearly whined.

“I think she’s gone to see Orochimaru.” Shizune said timidly under the combined glares of both Naruto and Jiraiya.

What no one knew was that Kabuto was watching the whole play and upset because he would not be able to do what he had set out to. Namely kill Shizune. So he left to return and inform Orochimaru about this new development. Meanwhile, Naruto, Jiraiya and Shizune set out to find Tsunade. They used Tonton to track her. It took nearly half an hour but what they came upon Tsunade, she was about to be attacked by Kabuto. They appeared in front of her blocking Tsunade causing Kabuto to backtrack to beside Orochimaru.

Naruto stared at Orochimaru and Kabuto eyes narrowed. He said nothing and let Jiraiya do all the talking then Kabuto said “Naruto you’re being awfully quiet.” which confused Kabuto quite a bit.

Naruto just glared before he and Jiraiya were pushed out of the way by Tsunade who attacked Kabuto. It was obvious that Kabuto was with Orochimaru. Kabuto then got the upper hand and splattered Tsunade with his blood. She immediately went into shock. Kabuto knocked her back after stomping on her several times but she was caught by Shizune who draped her coat over her none responsive form and wiped the blood from her face. “Shizune you handle four eyes and I’ll take Orochimaru.” Jiraiya said.

“What about me pervy sage?” Naruto asked.

“You protect Tsunade. Four eyes is on the same level as Kakashi and even with your shadow clones, you’d still not stand a chance.” Jiraiya answered.

Naruto glared at Jiraiya but otherwise made no move. “What, not gonna argue but then again you are a useless weakling. You’re nothing like Sasuke.” Kabuto taunted.

Naruto still said nothing but in the blink of an eye he had slashed across Kabuto's chest and was back at Tsunade's side. “Of course I’m not like Sasuke. I am me.” Naruto said in a cold voice that even froze Orochimaru and Jiraiya in their fight.

With Kabuto distracted Shizune attacked with her poison needles but Kabuto used his hitai-ate to block them. Shizune then attacked with poison fog and Kabuto used earth style to appear underground and attacked, severing the muscles in her ankles. With his attack Kabuto was back at Orochimaru’s side and Jiraiya was near Shizune as she healed her ankles. Orochimaru then had Kabuto assist him in summoning twin boas. Not wanting to be outdone Jiraiya attempted to summon Gamabunta but his chakra was still messed up and he ended up summoning Gamakichi. This had Orochimaru calling him a fool. So Naruto decided to help him out but he didn’t use enough chakra and ended up summoning Gamatotsu, who was roughly the same size as Gamakichi. “Damn it, I still need more chakra control.” Naruto mumbled but Jiraiya heard him as well as Orochimaru who said that Naruto was as worthless as he thought.

“You’re not that great either hebi-pedo.” Naruto said as he glared at Orochimaru which caused Jiraiya to chuckle at the nick name Naruto had given Orochimaru.

One of the snakes attacked and separated Jiraiya and Naruto, who both dodged. Jiraiya then used earth style underworld swamp but with his chakra the way it was he only managed to immobilize the boas, he then attacked Orochimaru again while Kabuto stood several feet in front of Naruto. 

Kabuto activated his chakra scalpels while Naruto pulled out another kunai, he then got into his stance; which made Kabuto a bit wary. _‘This was not the same Naruto I met in the second exam or the one in the prelims.’_ Kabuto mused.

While he was caught in his thoughts Naruto attacked again with his blinding speed and slashed Kabuto twice before the traitor medic retaliated weakening the muscle in Naruto’s left leg trying to take away his speed. Naruto moved back out of striking range. _‘Definitely, not the same Naruto, he’s calmer and more patient.’_ Kabuto thought as he healed his wounds. Naruto then threw his kunai at Kabuto to get him off guard as the shadow clones he summoned attacked but Kabuto flipped out of the way and used his own kunai to destroy them. He was catching his breath when Naruto attacked again with a punch to the face that was reminiscent of the one he had received from Tsunade earlier which left his ears ringing and his vision blurry, as he tried to stand up after being knocked away.

Meanwhile Orochimaru and Jiraiya had paused in their fight. Orochimaru was once again belittling Naruto and comparing him to Sasuke but his words halted when Naruto attacked in a move reminiscent to Tsunade’s enhanced chakra punch.

“Didn’t you hear him; he is not the Uchiha brat. Naruto has his own way of fighting. He has a will of steel. If he couldn’t be broken by the treatment he has received all his life do you honestly think a few words from you and your little butt buddy will weaken his resolve.” Jiraiya said lazily and attacked again only to have Orochimaru dodge and attack him intending to bite him but Jiraiya used his hair to shield himself from Orochimaru's kick but was still bitten.

Kabuto was once again on his feet healed but not willing to approach the blonde again physically, instead he said, “I see you’ve improved a little bit but you are still the same useless idiot you were. Standing here among the legendary three sannin you are only a child playing ninja.”

“Do you think that by belittling me will make me angry? I’ve been told much worse on a daily basis and I realized only the weak use demeaning words to make themselves feel better for their own inadequacies.” Naruto said and watched Kabuto flinch.

Angered by Naruto’s words, Kabuto attacked and was again shocked by how much Naruto had improved in such a short time. This time he caught Naruto’s right arm so that he wouldn’t be hit as hard again but was once again hit when Naruto connected with a left hook to his chin dazing him again from the power behind the blow. He jumped back and spit out a tooth. _‘Shit!’_ Kabuto thought. Then immediately dodged a wind attack that sliced up the ground where he had previously stood. _‘If I keep underestimating him he’ll seriously injure me or kill me.’_ Throwing several shuriken which Naruto dodged Kabuto tried to come up with a plan, so he decided to attack Tsunade instead and was blocked by Naruto who took the hit from Kabuto fist to his hitai-ate. Blood trailed down Naruto’s face but he ignored it slamming a rasengan into Kabuto’s stomach. Kabuto got in a lucky shot with his chakra scalpel and severed a muscle near Naruto’s heart before he was slammed into a boulder several feet away. With Naruto’s attack everyone froze in shocked wonder and Orochimaru was even impressed but said nothing instead thought, _‘That brat mastered an attack like that.’_ Then looking he said, “To bad looks like he’ll be dead soon from Kabuto’s attack.”

“You’re forgetting Tsunade’s healing abilities.” Jiraiya said.

Tsunade had come out of her shock and was immediately at Naruto’s side after he collapsed. Kabuto was back on his feet and walking towards them bragging about his healing skills when he collapsed blood dribbling out of his mouth.

Tsunade actually laughed then said, “It seems your healing isn’t all that great as she finished healing Naruto. She had then turned to see Orochimaru had gotten in a lucky hit on Jiraiya and realized that he was intent on killing Naruto but Tsunade blocked the strike from his sword with her own body, and then knocking him back to where Kabuto lay on the ground.

Shizune had finally finished healing herself and was at Tsunade’s side. Tsunade told her to protect Naruto and she released her own seal despite Shizune telling her that she shouldn’t because it’ll shorten her life. Tsunade ignored her and once the seal was released her wound healed immediately. As if by some unspoken signal all three summoned their respective animals and stood atop their summons’ head glaring at one another. 

Shizune lifted an unconscious and very light Naruto into her arms and got out of their way, joining Tonton, Gamakichi and Gamatotsu to watch the battle. The fight was on. In the end after getting his ass whipped Orochimaru still managed to escape with Kabuto but not before threatening them about his return.

Three days later Naruto awoke and Tsunade told him that she would become Hokage to protect the dream her loved ones had died for but only if Naruto became her successor. Naruto reluctantly agreed and Tsunade gave him her necklace as a way to seal the deal as well as a kiss on his forehead. They soon left but stopped at an onsen to relax for a couple days. Trouble brewed but in the end everything worked out and they were on their way to Konoha.


	12. Chapter Twelve

After arriving in Konoha, Tsunade went to the tower and talked with the elders before Naruto dragged her to the hospital. On her way she met Konohamaru and his friends and Naruto told Konohamaru that Tsunade was the new Hokage which made him angry but Naruto didn’t see it as he followed Tsunade to the hospital. Her first stop was Sasuke. 

Naruto scowled because Sakura was in his room but he said nothing as Tsunade moved to the bed to heal Sasuke. Within minutes Sasuke’s eyes opened and he was hugged by a crying Sakura. Sasuke sent her a glare and tried to remove her from his person but she was like a leech. “Good to see you awake Sasuke.” Naruto said calmly.

Sasuke only grunted finally getting Sakura to release him. She sent a glare Naruto’s way but Naruto was already out the door calling for Tsunade. They ended up in Kakashi’s room and Tsunade berated him for his carelessness which made Naruto smile because Kakashi was being scolded and he then led her to Rock Lee’s room with Gai’s insistence. 

After checking Lee she sent Naruto away and turned to Gai and Lee and told him that Lee will never be a ninja again but there was a possibility if he underwent surgery and then his chances were only fifty/fifty at best of even surviving the surgery. She then left them to decide what they wanted to do and made her way back to Hokage towers. Three days later she was officially made Hokage.

Lee had decided to go through with the surgery and Tsunade was resolved to find a way to give him a better chance at surviving. Which led to her second run in with Konohamaru and after Naruto’s failed attempt at getting the boy out of the room she needed to get into she took matters into her own hands and without batting an eye she handled everything Konohamaru threw at her, got the files she wanted and walked out without a backwards glance proving to the kids that she was indeed worthy of being Hokage but in actuality the traps Konohamaru had set were child’s play for someone of her skill.

By the end of the week both Kakashi and Sasuke had been released which Sasuke was thankful for because he would be rid of Sakura’s presence. She even had the audacity to follow him to the gates of the Uchiha compound. If she expected to be invited in or thanked for annoying him then he proved to her without a doubt that he had no intent to suffer her presence further. Naruto had dropped in to visit a few times but Sakura was always there so he didn’t stay long which pissed Sasuke off because he really wanted to ask Naruto what had happened to Itachi. After a short rest they were back to doing missions. 

Tsunade had gone through Sarutobi’s notes and made Shikamaru a chunin. What she didn’t know that the notes concerning Naruto’s promotion were destroyed. She even questioned it after having seen Naruto fight Kabuto but they denied Naruto any type of promotion so he remained a genin like the rest. Now she could clearly see that Naruto had spoken the truth about how he was treated and she knew that Sarutobi’s former teammates were in on Naruto’s persecution and they could not be trusted. 

A month passed and Sasuke was back in the hospital from a mission to protect a runner in a race to determine who would control a village for the next year. His curse seal was also acting up and whispering hate into his ears which caused him to challenge Naruto to a fight on top of the hospital. The fight ended with Sakura nearly being killed because she got in the way of their attacks but she was saved by Kakashi throwing them into the two water tanks on the roof. Even though he liked Naruto the pain of the curse seal and the whispering of power made his jealousy over how much Naruto had improved since the chunin exams increase. As Sasuke disappeared he saw the true damage Naruto’s attack had caused and his jealousy increased even more. 

Sakura was about to reprimand Naruto but the look he gave her shut her up for once and his cold words telling her to stay out of his and Sasuke’s business.

Kakashi had to tie Sasuke to a tree just so he could try to reason with him about his actions and his words fell on deaf ears. Jiraiya didn’t even bother to talk to Naruto after the look he had on his face.

Meanwhile Sasuke had also made his way home only to be ambushed by Orochimaru’s minions. They fought and displayed the true power of their curse seals defeating Sasuke who still refused to go. They knocked him out created a shadow clone and had it transform into Sasuke and left with the unconscious Uchiha after forcing a drug into his system that would take his seal to level two also.

After the rain stopped the clone dressed in Sasuke’s clothes made its way towards the gate and ran into Sakura. He knocked her out but not before thanking her. She should have been suspicious then but still being in her fantasy world she thought that her feelings had finally been acknowledged by Sasuke. The clone placed her on a nearby bench and disappeared.

She awoke the next morning and made her way to tell that Sasuke had defected from the village.

Shikamaru was called for and told to gather any genin, suggesting that he take Naruto and any others that he thought could help and follow the Uchiha and bring him back.

He got Choji, Kiba, Neji and Naruto. He then told them what had happened. To be honest Naruto didn’t know what to think but he was resolved to bring Sasuke back. 

They were about to leave when Sakura showed up crying and begging Naruto to bring her Sasuke back to her. 

Naruto didn’t even spare her a glance and turned his back to her then said, “How dare you worthless bitch that you are. How dare you approach me after how you have treated me to bring Sasuke back to you as if Sasuke gives two shits about your clingy ass. You who have trampled on my kindness over and over yet you haven’t even demanded to come with us save him yourself, just like when Zabuza had his foot on Sasuke’s head and you stood by and did nothing. Who do you think you are?” he walked away without another word which shocked those present because three out of the four (Sakura, Choji and Kiba) by his dismissal of Sakura when they thought that he was in love with her.

*******

They followed and caught up to them in a day only to end up separating to fight each opponent separately.

Naruto had caught up to Sasuke but he was blocked by Kimimaru and ended up fighting before a newly healed Rock Lee showed up to fight and Naruto continued to follow Sasuke’s trail.

Once he did Sasuke stopped and asked “Are you here because Sakura begged you?”

“No, I could care less about Haruno and her wishes, though she did beg me to bring her Sasuke back to her. I’m here because I didn’t think you were this weak to be controlled by that hebi-pedo.”

Sasuke actually laughed but it was humorless. “I won’t be going back but we can finish what we started on top of the hospital and now there is no Kakashi to stop us.” Sasuke said then they began to fight with Naruto displaying a frightening amount of power that put him on par with Sasuke’s curse seal.

For a while the seal disappeared and they continued to fight but then Sasuke thought that he had killed Naruto by breaking his neck but then red chakra surrounded Naruto’s body and like a puppet pulled by strings Naruto was on his feet again and his fist was planted in Sasuke’s face leaving him floundering in pain from the blow.

The whispers and pain increased and soon Sasuke was trapped within his own mind as Orochimaru had taken over his body and the curse seal took over with a vengeance. His sharingan gained another tomoe and he could now follow Naruto’s movements ending with him ramming a chidori through Naruto’s shoulder even though he had been aiming for his heart but Naruto managed to block at the last second. Naruto then kicked him out of the way and was released to stand on his own. “So this is your solution to gaining more power. You’ll allow Orochimaru to have your body if it means beating Itachi. You’re pathetic. You’ve let revenge and pain consume you.

Sasuke once again began to talk berating Naruto but to Naruto it didn’t sound like it was really Sasuke but he was still pissed about the things that were being said. Then Sasuke grabbed his head in pain and he fought for control of his body but then he was still so angry. Naruto’s words had struck a chord deep within him like always.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

“You know nothing about my pain. You are just a happy idiot. You don’t know how I’ve suffered. Regardless, even if I wasn’t planning on leaving, I won’t go back I can’t. Besides, I need this power. I need to be strong.” Sasuke yelled at Naruto who had just healed the hole in his shoulder from Sasuke's chidori.

Naruto laughed but it was the coldest Sasuke had ever heard from the blonde. “Is that what you think?” He said and chuckled again. By this time Sasuke was a bit unnerved. “You are the one who knows nothing about pain and suffering. I am hated in Konoha and before you think that it’s about my pranks, you would be wrong. How bout I tell you the secret to why I am hated. It’s a S-ranked secret that can cost you your life if you tell anyone and it is also the reason your brother wants me. I am hated because 13 years ago my father sealed the Kyuubi inside of me an hour after I was born. I am hated because my father sacrificed his soul and my life to save Konoha. There have been numerous assassination attempts on my life, I am beaten and abused daily. The first time I was thrown on my head three days after I was born fracturing my skull in four places, a week later I was stabbed in the stomach. All my life I have been at the mercy of those who want nothing but my death. They pray for it with each mission I take. I have also been poisoned repeatedly. I am sold things at extraordinarily high prices and the food is always rotten, spoiled, molded, poisoned, you name it, whatever makes it inedible. I can’t go to restaurants because the **‘demon brat’** is not allowed in their establishment with the other humans. Parents told their children not to play with me and my favorite was when Shikamaru’s father told him when we were five that he should stay away from me because I was sick. Never mind the fact that I’ve only ever been _‘sick’_ was when I was healing from the abuse I have received over the years. I had to bury my true self behind fake smiles and laughter and pranks because I was never allowed to be anything else but an idiot. But I had always hoped that I would be taught something when I became a genin because there were fewer people and I wouldn’t be hated or ignored. I was only fooling myself. And if you’re thinking Kakashi taught me anything then you would be wrong, outside of the tree walking we learned in Wave, I was taught nothing else unless you count those teamwork drills. Even for the chunin exams I thought that because I made it to the finals and I was fighting an opponent that far outclassed me that he would help me but do you know what he told me. He said that all I needed to do was work on the basics and then he left me to Ebisu, who was only helping me because he owed Kakashi a favor. You were seven when your clan and parents were murdered and you lived alone; I was four when Sarutobi placed me in an apartment in the worst neighborhood in Konoha like he was hiding away some dirty secret because the orphanage had kicked me out. You’ve never known hunger. You’ve never starved. You’ve never had to eat out of the trash because your caretaker poisons your food. You’ve never been beaten until you fall unconscious from the blood loss. You’ve never been not wanted; not loved; even if it was for petty and selfish reasons you still had people who cared enough to think about your well-being. You’ve never been not paid for D-ranked missions because the customer claimed you broke, stole, or didn’t do what you were hired for and Kakashi doesn’t say a damn thing about it. You’ve never been spit on; you’ve never had _‘kill me’_ orange clothes sold to you because your death was assured if the enemy could find you even on a moonless night. You’ve had help even if you didn’t accept it. Kakashi is my father’s prized student and Jiraiya is my godfather and for all that they have taught and protected me they should have never tried. People expect me to know things but how can I when I was never taught anything correctly unless I taught myself. Tell me how a child who was only an hour old when Kyuubi was sealed inside of him be the Kyuubi. You can’t but the people of Konoha came up with the excuse that I was the Kyuubi reincarnated to look like their beloved Yondaime. Every year on my birthday they celebrate my father, calling him a hero and condemn me as being a demon, a monster. Didn’t you ever wonder why I disappeared for the whole week of the Kyuubi festival? My life is at greater risk during that time of year. I know you are in pain and I know you hate Itachi for what you think he did but the truth of the matter is you know nothing and you didn’t try to find out his real reason for him doing what he did.” Naruto said and took a breath he was nearly hoarse from talking only to see that Sasuke was no longer in curse mode and he was listening. “I only know a few jutsu, while you know three times as many maybe more. I am not allowed in the shinobi library, or the civilian one, because I might get strong so I am forbidden from learning on my own. I don’t tell you this for pity. I am telling you this because you said I did not know anything and in a sense you are right but not. You do remember I failed the graduation exam but I showed up the next day with a hitai-ate. It was because it was no secret that I could not do bushin and instead of helping me I was condemned for it but do you know why I couldn’t do something so simple and basic. I have too much chakra and I was never taught chakra control correctly or anything else at the academy for that matter. Did you know that I am left handed but I was forced to use my right or else I was punished? There is so much that you don’t know but to tell you would mean you would have to return to Konoha and before you ask me why don’t I leave. Well if I did or had in the past I would have been hunted down and killed. I tried when I was little since no one wanted me around I thought that I should just leave but the shinobi who were sent after me nearly beat me to death and brought me back. I am a jinchūriki, a living sacrifice and I have sacrificed more than the entire population of Konoha, including you and your clan. Did you think calling me a dobe hurt my feelings? Well it didn’t because that is what I am, dead last and besides the villagers and others have called me much worse names than dobe. But one thing you never did was hit me for no reason. When you hit me it was always a spar or by mutual consent that we fight. You argued with me you may have called me names but you still treated me like more of a person than anyone else. To you I was never a monster or a demon and I know that I frustrated you because you saw my potential but you thought that I was just goofing off. That was never the case, it was one of the reasons you fought me on top of the hospital and it is one of the reasons that we fight now. I don’t fight to bring you back because I understand why you want to leave, even if it is doing what Itachi wants and becoming Orochimaru’s new suit. I don’t fight you for Sakura. As if I would inflict that torture on anyone and before you say it, my liking her was all a part of my mask. How could I love or even like someone who abuses me? I know I can’t beat you now but I will fight you because of the sacrifices made by the others to bring you back and even though they may not like me they trusted me and believe in me. Kakashi’s probably on his way because he is the elders’ trained dog and don’t think for one minute that I won’t be blamed for you leaving. I am blamed for everything that goes wrong within Konoha. I am the evil monster they tell their kids who will eat their souls.” Naruto laughed and got in his fighting stance. “Let’s end this. I’ll miss you Sasuke and I thank you.” Naruto said and charged Sasuke throwing blow after blow and once again Sasuke’s curse seal took over and he charged his chidori and Naruto charged his Rasengan. 

The attacks met and it seemed that their feelings were captured in their chakra creating a black sphere that consumed them both when it disappeared only Sasuke was left standing and Naruto was unconscious at his feet. The heavens opened up and rain poured down on them as if in sorrow for what they had done.

Sasuke collapsed with his face directly above Naruto’s. He turned his head and coughed up blood before he looked back down on the only friend he had ever had. “Dobe, you didn’t give me a chance to say anything. You are not a monster or a demon and I don’t hate you. I never have, in fact I was jealous of you. What I hated was that I liked you more than anything even more than my revenge. You made me happy. I am sorry that it came to this. And I promise that one day we’ll see each other again. Until then grow stronger, Uchiha’s don’t like weak mates.” Sasuke said and kissed the unconscious Naruto, before he stood, only to whisper that when he returned that they would do something else besides fighting. “You are mine dobe and I am yours. Don’t forget. You hear me fox tell the dobe what I’ve said.” He said a bit more loudly before he disappeared trying to stay conscious.

Kakashi arrived around ten minutes later following his ninja hound Pakun. At first sight he thought that Naruto was dead and the regrets weighed heavily against his conscious. He had betrayed the boy, his sensei’s son, at every turn; even after the boy’s plan had saved his life and the rest of the team in Wave that time. When Pakun told him that Naruto was still alive, he was glad and gently lifted him and put him on his back before heading back to Konoha.

*******

Naruto went back to his role of the dead last idiot before he mumbled, “Sasuke.” Out loud but in his head he said, _‘It is a promise teme. We’ll be mates, friends.’_ Kyuubi didn’t tell Naruto that Sasuke’s definition of mates was not of the friendship variety but his kit was still young and even though he knew what sex was, he was still too innocent and naïve right now. 

Kakashi had no idea what was going on in Naruto’s head and his blood would have turned to ice if he knew that Naruto was making plans so that Kyuubi could fill in the gaps in his education and because of who Naruto was, Kyuubi knew that Naruto would be able to master jutsu without the use of hand seals he just had to awaken Naruto’s bloodline limit completely and thankfully the seal that hid Naruto’s true self would break soon because Sasuke was Naruto’s soul mate he just had to hold it until they were out of the village, because after this, the pervert sage was sure to take Naruto away from these fools and once he sees Naruto’s eyes and hidden abilities have awakened. The pervert may be useless but he has his uses and like his useless sensei Naruto can use the guilt they feel for betraying him to his advantage. 

Kakashi watched over Naruto as a no name doctor just wrapped him in bandages. He didn’t even check his injuries and when he asked he said that the monster would heal him and before Kakashi could comment the man was gone. _‘No wonder Naruto didn’t like hospitals if this was what was considered treatment for him and I am no better because I also abandoned him.’_ He thought as guilt hit him hard again for how he had treated Naruto.

Naruto was still unconscious when Tsunade finally arrived and Kakashi told her what the doctor had said and done for Naruto. To say Tsunade was pissed was an understatement. Even though she was exhausted from healing Choji she still healed Naruto. 

She then summoned Jiraiya and told him to keep an eye on Naruto because since he was weak he was in danger of some idiot killing him and she threatened Jiraiya that if he left Naruto to go spy on women that she would castrate him and make him eat his own balls once she was done. With fear in his heart Jiraiya didn’t leave Naruto’s room until the next day and he hid outside the window then.

Naruto woke shortly after and just sat up in his bed staring out the window thinking. He heard a knock on the door and told the person to enter. It was Shikamaru checking up on him. Naruto asked how were the others and Shikamaru told him that Neji and Choji were now stable and Kiba had had minor injuries and Lee was fine because the sand siblings had helped Lee, himself and Kiba. Naruto nodded and told Shikamaru some of what had happened with Sasuke. He sensed Sakura at his door and purposely said that Sasuke was gone. He felt her hesitate hoping that she would leave then he felt Tsunade force her into his room. Tsunade could feel Jiraiya’s presence just outside the window so she checked Naruto over and left, leaving him with Shikamaru and Sakura.

The first words out of her mouth were seemingly kind but the tone was condescending and full of venom and her eyes were full of hate when she looked at Naruto. 

It was clear to Naruto, Shikamaru and even Jiraiya outside the window that she wished Naruto had not returned and it pissed Shikamaru off. 

They risked their lives against opponents that they should not have beaten and Choji and Neji nearly died in the process and not to mention Naruto looked like he had had several boulders dropped on him with the way he was bandaged up and she, who was crying at the gate begging Naruto to bring Sasuke back to her when they all knew that Sasuke didn’t give a damn about her plus the fact that Naruto had told her off, yet here she was. 

Even though Naruto was injured Shikamaru could see how Sakura’s fists were balled up wanting to strike Naruto but if she made one move towards Naruto he vowed to knock her ass out. 

He had never hit a girl no matter how much they annoyed him but Sakura had just crossed a line he didn’t even know that he had. In a calm and lazy voice he said, “Sakura I think you should leave, Naruto needs his rest.” Sakura looked at Shikamaru and gave him a fake smile that didn’t reach her eyes which Shikamaru noted before he turned to Naruto who gave him a small real smile that went unnoticed by Sakura and stood to make his point that she should leave. He followed her out but didn’t close the door all the way because he didn’t want her to get away before he had his say. 

Catching her by the shoulder he spun her around and shoved her into the wall, “You inconsiderate bitch. We risked our lives for your precious Sasuke-kun and this is the thanks Naruto received from you; you who cried and begged him to return Sasuke to YOU. You didn’t even ask his condition or the condition of any of the others. When you did nothing! Who do you think you are? Sasuke doesn’t give a damn about you and I for one am glad that he had enough sense not to fall for someone like you. He probably left because he was tired of you stalking him always professing a love you can’t feel because you only care about yourself.” Shikamaru said his voice raised at the end of his speech, what he didn’t know was that Naruto heard everything he had to say and smiled his rare real smile because someone else had seen the real Sakura and not the good girl she pretends to be.

Two days later Naruto had disappeared from the hospital and the village. Jiraiya had taken him away to train him and they would be gone anywhere from two and a half years to three years. The reason that they had left so quickly was because Jiraiya wanted himself and Naruto away from the pink haired bitch. 

At first he thought that she was a bit like Tsunade but hearing how she spoke to Naruto and what the Nara boy had said to her, he knew that she was nothing like Tsunade and from what Naruto told him and Tsunade about the Uchiha brat they suspected that he didn’t actually leave of his own volition but rather he was coerced by the cursed seal or kidnapped. Naruto told them from what Sasuke said and what he observed that the seal messes with the mind and causes immense pain whenever Orochimaru wishes it or if the user tries to ignore it. 

Both Tsunade and Jiraiya were shocked by what Naruto revealed and when Anko was called in and questioned about it, they had no doubts that even though Sasuke wanted power, the seal coerced him into leaving and there was even the possibility that it made Sasuke crave the power the Orochimaru was offering after Naruto had slyly added that it brought all your darkest feelings to the surface and made you act on them. 

He also told them that the seal eats the user’s chakra so they had to use it. Anko had never used her seal but she also told them of the constant whispers of power and a summons to come to Orochimaru. Her seal was also the reason she was hated and treated like trash. It was also the main reason that she acted like she did and why she was in torture and interrogation because before the seal she was not as blood thirsty. Also Orochimaru must have improved the seal he placed on Sasuke and from the foes that Naruto and the rest fought to retrieve Sasuke, both Tsunade and Jiraiya were inclined to agree. So it was decided that Naruto would leave with Jiraiya to train.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

They had been gone a month from the village when Naruto asked Jiraiya out of the blue, did he know how to put up a barrier seal to keep others from sensing chakra and Jiraiya told him not enough to shield the Kyuubi’s chakra but Kyuubi explained to Naruto how to do it before his seal released Naruto’s true appearance and the fact that his bloodline limit would fully activate.

Naruto drew the seal on the ground and laid in the center before he activated it; once the seal was fully activated Kyuubi’s Kokoro no Tomo seal released. Kyuubi was also able to share Kushina’s memories with Naruto now and he learned a lot that had been denied him. He learned about fuuinjutsu and the actual Uzumaki taijutsu style but only the female form of it which would actually suit Naruto better because his body type had always been closer to feminine than masculine, more so now after the seal on his appearance was released.

Naruto sat up and opened his eyes; a golden ring appeared then a spiral and once that happened, his eyes changed from blue to gold with slit pupils before they turned back blue. His hair was much longer and straighter with a slight curl to it now; it fell past his hips from what Jiraiya could tell while Naruto was still sitting. He grew a foot in height but his body seemed to shrink loosing what little baby fat he had as if he was built for speed. He also looked more feminine. He still had the round face of adolescence but it looked like it would be more vulpine once he aged a bit. His whisker birthmarks lightened to almost being nonexistent. His eyes were still wide and innocent but narrowed and long lashed. Truth be told, he looked like a weak girl but even Jiraiya knew that to be a lie. 

Naruto then fell back onto the ground and screamed himself hoarse as ears grew on top of his head and four fox tails grew from his spine and then melted back into his body. Even his internal organs changed but Kyuubi didn’t tell Naruto that he could now bear young. His fox form was due to the partial merger Kyuubi had had to do when Naruto was six to save his life after what the villagers had done. Naruto passed out and the seal completely disappeared. Jiraiya was at his side, an instant later picking his godson up and placing him in a sleeping bag. He watched over him the entire night and the next day without leaving his side. He was worried, even though Naruto had told him about the seal and he had even seen it with his own eyes.

Naruto slept for another day and a half before he awoke he had been learning a great deal from Kyuubi about his bloodline limit and what it could do. He also learned about his new fox form but he would still need to train in the real world to condition his body to all the changes.

After a small meal they went to the nearest town and Naruto got new clothes and ate more food. He decided to train his body for now until his chakra system and chakra stabilized. There was also something else Kyuubi didn’t tell Naruto and it was that when he became true mates with Sasuke; Orochimaru’s curse seal would be slowly eaten away and replaced by their mating mark also Sasuke would change and gain a contract with the spirit that resided in his soul not snakes, that contract would be null and void once Orochimaru’s curse seal disappeared.

A week passed before Naruto was able to use his chakra but he didn’t because he was busy going through the stances for the Uzumaki taijutsu style. Jiraiya watched and was amazed at Naruto’s improvements. It wasn’t until Naruto went through the complete style that he realized that it was similar to Tsunade’s style. Once Kyuubi told him that he could now use chakra but to start out small. Naruto summoned his shadow clones and went through the few jutsu Kyuubi had shown him. 

A week later he had hundreds of clones working on different things from fuuinjutsu, chakra control, elemental jutsu and taijutsu as he went from group to group working alongside his clones. Jiraiya had even begun to teach him jutsu and spar with him when he wasn’t doing research. 

Before Naruto knew it a year had passed and his birthday was nearing. Jiraiya surprised him and took him to an onsen. He even got him a birthday cake and a present which made Naruto cry and thank him over and over. He told Jiraiya he was so happy because it was his first ever birthday cake and first gift on his birthday. 

To say Jiraiya was contemplating reviving Sarutobi and killing him would be an understatement to what he wanted to do to the man that was once his sensei. But he bottled it up and told Naruto that he was welcomed and again that he was sorry for not being there. He should have known better when he saw the state Naruto was in that he hadn’t done what he had promised. From the few things he had gotten out of Naruto about his childhood, he knew that Naruto had suffered greatly, which reminded him that he had a bone to pick with Kakashi about his teaching methods. 

Naruto knew nothing before Kyuubi had filled in the gaps in his education and what he saw, let him know that Kyuubi had done a damn good job. He asked Naruto was there anything else that he wanted to do and Naruto told him go to a festival and wear a yakuta and play games, because he was not allowed to go in Konoha lest he be murdered by the villagers for daring to show his ugly face and ruin their happy times.

Luckily there was a festival in the next town and it would only take them a day to get there. Jiraiya bought him a yakuta and a kimono before they left for the festival. 

Surprisingly enough they were able to get two rooms. They rested and would be going to the festival later that same day since it was the last night. Once they woke Naruto took a bath and put on his kimono. Jiraiya had to tie his obi and he summoned a shadow clone to braid his hair. 

Once ready they left and Jiraiya remained by Naruto’s side the entire night. Naruto was beautiful for a male, which invited all kinds of trouble so Jiraiya spent most of his time glaring and sending out waves of killer intent at the young men and boys Naruto’s age, even the occasional older men sought out Naruto. What neither he nor Naruto noticed was that they were being watched by a pair of dark grey eyes that turned blood red with spinning tomoes every time a male tried to approach his dobe.

He was furious when Jiraiya left to get them something to eat and his Naruto was swarmed by men. Luckily Naruto showed no interest and looked annoyed.

Jiraiya was sure that he was gone only five minutes only to return and find his godson was surrounded by men. His menacing aura swamped the men and he sent them on their way and the stubborn ones he removed physically, after handing Naruto his snack. After that he didn’t leave Naruto alone again. Naruto played a lot of games and won several prizes.

The goldfish he gave to any nearby kid but the stuffed toys he kept and sealed them in a scroll that he had on him. They watched the fireworks with Sasuke watching Naruto from the shadows and once that had ended he followed them to the inn they were staying at and waited for Jiraiya to leave. Jiraiya called Naruto, Naru-chan and received a fist to the gut that doubled the man over and had him wheezing and promising never to call him that again. 

Naruto bid Jiraiya good night and wished him luck before he entered his room and locked the door. He took off his clothes and got in the shower.

Seeing that the coast was clear Sasuke knocked on the door but received no answer, so he broke into the room and was standing in the shadows when Naruto came out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel that was barely hanging on his hips. He licked his lips and activated his sharingan, which was lucky because a kunai was flung to the spot where he had previously been. He dodged two more before Naruto asked, “Why are you in my room and what do you want?”

“I want you dobe. Didn’t Kyuubi tell you what I said?” Sasuke asked and before he knew it his arms were full of a nearly naked Naruto hugging him and telling him how much he missed him. Sasuke pulled Naruto even closer only to have Naruto pull slightly back and look up at him through long sooty lashes. “You’ve changed.” Sasuke said.

“I know I look like a girl now.” Naruto said and pouted.

Sasuke raised one hand not releasing Naruto’s waist and cupped Naruto’s cheek lifting his face up. “I think you’re beautiful.”

Naruto’s lashes lowered and he blushed scarlet before he grumbled out, “Boys are not supposed to be beautiful. They’re supposed to be handsome.”

“Yet you are and I couldn’t be happier.” Sasuke said and dipped his head and kissed Naruto.

Sooty lashes raised on shocked and confused blue eyes. Naruto’s blush went down his chest. He licked his suddenly dry lips and stuttered out, “Why did you do that.”

“Because I couldn’t stop myself, with you looking all tempting and besides it’s not the first time I’ve kissed you.” Sasuke answered and kissed Naruto again this time deeper licking his bottom lip and when Naruto’s mouth opened his tongue entered, by the time he pulled back for air Naruto was weak-kneed in his arms so he picked him up and carried him to the bed and laid him down. 

Sasuke took off his cloak and all his clothes before Naruto was coherent again. He then climbed on the bed and laid between Naruto’s slightly parted thighs where he resumed kissing Naruto senseless again. 

Naruto’s body was now hot and the look he gave Sasuke made him harder than he already was. He trailed kisses down Naruto’s neck leaving hickeys behind marking Naruto clearly as his.

From his neck to his nipples Sasuke descended down Naruto’s body where he removed the towel that had come undone and just stared at a very naked Naruto with his sharingan activated, he didn’t want to forget a thing. He licked his stomach and Naruto shivered. By the time Naruto’s cock filled his mouth Naruto was a moaning mess, arching his back, and clawing the bed. It wasn’t long before he came and he came hard in Sasuke’s mouth completely weak from what Sasuke had just done. Sasuke had discarded his boxers and slid back up Naruto’s sweat slicked body and kissed him deeply. His fingers found Naruto’s entrance and he nearly pulled away when he noticed that Naruto was wet. He slipped one finger in and Naruto hissed at the slight pain and asked him what he was doing? He told him that he was preparing him but it would still hurt but the pain wouldn’t last. He slipped in another finger and began stretching Naruto, all the while telling him to relax. Naruto glared at him but growled when a third finger joined the first two. He squirmed and tried to pull away until Sasuke found his sweet spot and brushed the tips of his fingers over the spot repeatedly, which had Naruto grinding back on his fingers. A few more minutes passed as Sasuke prepared Naruto only to pull his fingers out and have Naruto growl menacingly at him. 

The sounds that Naruto was making were turning him on more and more. He didn’t think he could get any harder until Naruto looked down and took in all of him and told him that he didn’t think he would fit. But Sasuke told him that he would and spread Naruto’s legs a bit wider as he lifted him up onto his thighs and began to guide himself inside. 

Naruto was hot tight and very wet but that still didn’t stop the pain his entrance had caused. He was in to the hilt and fighting with himself to give Naruto the time he needed to adjust to his size. To distract Naruto and himself, he kissed his blond and told him to relax, slowly but surely Naruto relaxed and he wiggled a bit. So Sasuke moved, slow and steady at first until Naruto told him faster followed by harder. Sasuke was in as deep as he could get hitting Naruto’s sweet spot with each thrust. 

Naruto was not exactly quiet but he wasn’t as loud as Sasuke thought that he’d be. It was so good he didn’t know how much longer he’d last so he wrapped his hand around Naruto’s neglected member and began to stroke him. Naruto was close and so was he. When they felt pressure in their lower stomachs Naruto reared up and bit Sasuke in the same spot Orochimaru had but then Sasuke found himself returning the bite on Naruto in the same spot forcing his chakra into the bite and feeling Naruto doing the same. They came simultaneously caught in an endless loop of pleasure. Sasuke was sure that they came at least three times each before Naruto fell back and he fell on top of him, unable to move and still deep inside Naruto. He could even feel Naruto’s insides still twitching around his member and he thrust involuntarily again groaning Naruto’s name. Both dozed off for an hour, completely exhausted. Sasuke woke first and slipped out of Naruto before lying beside him and pulling Naruto into his embrace where Naruto snuggled into his chest and slept on.

Just before dawn Sasuke woke again and Naruto woke with him because he knew that Sasuke would be leaving soon. Sasuke picked him up and carried him to the bathroom where they showered together. “I don’t want to leave but I need to. I need to become stronger than Orochimaru so I can kill him. If he found out about us he would try to do something to you and that is something I will not allow.” Sasuke said and tucked Naruto into bed.

Naruto smiled and kissed him. He then told Sasuke what Kyuubi said about Orochimaru’s cursed seal. Sasuke thanked him and promised to return soon. He was about to leave through the window when Naruto stopped him and told him that Kyuubi said to find him in six months. When Naruto questioned Kyuubi about it the spirit was once again silent. Sasuke asked him what else did Kyuubi say but Naruto told that Kyuubi won’t tell him why. Sasuke promised to try, before he kissed Naruto again and telling him that he loved him. Tears hung on Naruto’s long lashes but didn’t fall as Naruto told Sasuke in a shaky voice that he loved him too. Sasuke was gone before the first tear fell and Kyuubi coaxed Naruto into deep sleep so that Naruto wouldn’t be in much pain when he did get up.

Sasuke’s mask was firmly back in place when he returned to Orochimaru. Orochimaru asked him did he have fun but Sasuke merely looked at him. Sasuke said nothing and showed no emotion even after Kabuto said that he must have gotten lucky since he was just now returning. Sasuke still didn’t reply as they left the village and headed back to Orochimaru’s hideout for more training.

Naruto slept deeply without knowing what was occurring within his body. Jiraiya also slept most of the day away. They left that evening after Naruto ate a big meal.

While Jiraiya was handling his own, he had no idea what had occurred between Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto continued his training but after about a month had passed Naruto started to have morning sickness. He ate twice as much and tired quicker.

By the time three months had passed there was a noticeable difference in his waistline. When he questioned Kyuubi, he was told it’s nothing and that he was just pregnant. Naruto fainted which put Jiraiya in a panic. They found a healer in a close by village who told Jiraiya that Naruto was pregnant. Jiraiya thought at first it was Kyuubi trying to find a way to escape the seal because he had not left Naruto alone with any male then Naruto said he needed to find Sasuke and kick his ass before he got any bigger. Putting two and two together all Jiraiya could ask was when and a blushing Naruto told him about how Sasuke came to see him when they were at the festival. Jiraiya then moaned in phantom pain thinking about what Tsunade was going to do to him for allowing Naruto to get knocked up and by the Uchiha brat no less.

For the fourth month Naruto’s mood swings kicked in and Jiraiya vowed to beat the hell out of the Uchiha brat if he ever laid eyes on him. They were now staying in a village with a hospital. Kyuubi held his female form as he went for checkups and Kyuubi would be holding the transformation when Naruto gave birth also. He was now only five months along but looked eight neither Naruto nor Jiraiya corrected the doctor on his assumptions of Naruto being eight months pregnant.

As the sixth month approached Sasuke appeared and a very pregnant Naruto tried to beat the hell out of a totally shocked and confused Sasuke. 

Sasuke then came face to face with a very angry Jiraiya who was about to follow through on his plan of beating the hell out of Sasuke when Naruto gasped and they both heard a splash. Sasuke fainted and Jiraiya didn’t spare him the pain as he slapped him awake hard.

Sasuke came to with his face stinging only to see Naruto doubled over in pain. He quickly picked up the boy turned girl and followed Jiraiya to the hospital. Seventeen hours of labor and a dozen or more bruises and a couple broken fingers on Sasuke’s left hand; Naruto delivered a healthy and beautiful baby boy, which was named Uchiha-Namikaze Arashi. 

Jiraiya had passed out and Sasuke took great pleasure in smacking him awake to meet his great grandson. Naruto remained in female form for the next three days before he was released. Upon reverting back to his male form he found out that he could still breast feed even though he had no breasts only now his chest was gently swelled. After a week they had erased everybody’s memories and disappeared. Sasuke had left once Naruto left the hospital although he didn’t want to. He really didn’t want to leave until Jiraiya made him, for the safety of his growing family, Orochimaru and any other threats would have to die.

Kabuto was third on his list of immediate threats after Orochimaru and Itachi and the Akatsuki.

Seven months had now passed and Naruto had now turned fifteen and Arashi was six months old. Sasuke unerringly found them again but he could only stay a few hours. Naruto asked him how he found them and Sasuke told him that he didn’t know, he just started walking and came upon them. Kyuubi told Naruto that it was because they were connected and that Sasuke was his soul mate and that Naruto could do the same thing but it was best if Sasuke found them instead of him looking for Sasuke.

Once Sasuke had left they also left the little town they had been in. Naruto resumed his training and used his special shadow clones to take care of Arashi while he trained but he was never far from his son. Naruto could now use some jutsu without the bother of hand seals. He was now learning kenjutsu from a master that Jiraiya knew. As a gift Jiraiya had twin chakra bladed kodaichi made for Naruto who smiled when he saw the foxes at play running up and down blades. Armed thus and with all that he had learned and mastered and a son to protect Naruto lived up to his name, he was a living maelstrom, a force of nature at her most dangerous and unpredictable. 

Arashi grew and was a very active ball of energy like Naruto but he looked like Sasuke only his eyes were definitely Naruto and so was his smile. Even though Naruto was constantly around him there was a lot of Sasuke that could also be seen in Arashi.

Sasuke showed up again for Arashi’s birthday with a storage scroll full of toys and even some clothes with the Uchiha symbol on them and to both Naruto’s and Jiraiya’s shock he presented Naruto with a beautiful ring and asked him to marry him. Naruto said yes and Jiraiya told Sasuke that now he wouldn’t have to kill him. Sasuke spent the entire day with Arashi and Naruto. Pictures were taken and added to the albums Naruto had. The one he gave Sasuke was sealed in a special scroll with a seal that only Sasuke could open made by Naruto. They parted ways the next day again with Sasuke not wanting to leave but knowing that he had to for the time being.

Time passed and Naruto’s birthday rolled around but Sasuke didn’t show up but he did send a gift. It was a necklace and a letter. From the letter he learned that Sasuke had made the necklace himself and Naruto thought that made it even more special when he slipped it over his head and hid it in his shirt. Sasuke had also wrote that he was in dire need of sex and about it being too long since he had last touched Naruto. Naruto’s face was bright red as he read what Sasuke had wrote and called him a shameless bastard but he was still smiling.


	15. Chapter 15

A few months passed after Naruto’s birthday and they were headed back to Konoha. Jiraiya had sent word to Tsunade that they would be arriving soon and to have the keys for Minato and Kushina’s house ready. He wrote that Naruto should be allowed to stay in what should have been his home from the beginning. He didn’t mention anything about Arashi or Sasuke. He would let Naruto tell her but he had a camera waiting to capture her expression to add to the album Naruto gave.

They arrived a month later with Naruto hidden under a cloak and Arashi on his back. Jiraiya had even taught Arashi to call Naruto kaa-chan much to Naruto’s dislike but he always answered and Sasuke was tou-chan. He remembered the anguish in the Uchiha’s eyes every time he had to leave his family and return to Orochimaru. Sasuke was a fount of information which he gave to Jiraiya who would keep it to himself until Naruto told Tsunade about himself, Sasuke and Arashi.

Naruto walked in the gates beside Jiraiya after he signed in. Then they disappeared once they were out of sight of the guards and appeared near the Hokage tower. They didn’t go in through the door but instead entered through Tsunade’s window.

Naruto hid behind Jiraiya, he didn’t know how Tsunade was going to react to the fact that he could bear children. Not to mention that it was Sasuke who got him pregnant in the first place. He was only worried because he liked Tsunade, she had become one of his few precious people and he didn’t want to disappoint her. But he needed to know where he stood and whether it would be best if he took Arashi away from Konoha. So he stepped out from behind Jiraiya and in front of a staring Tsunade. He was still cloaked, “Hey baa chan it’s been a while.”

Tsunade stared at the small cloaked figure now standing beside Jiraiya and wondered why Naruto was hiding, then he spoke calling her baa-chan, she was about to throw something at him out of habit but halted when she heard a young voice say, “Baa-chan! Baa-chan!”

“Take off the cloak Naruto, what are you hiding?” asked Tsunade.

Naruto untied the cloak and it slipped to the floor. A clone appeared and took the small child out of the carrier on Naruto’s back and stood the boy on the floor before the clone disappeared. Naruto took off the carrier and stored it in a scroll before he picked up his son. He looked to a stunned opened mouthed Tsunade, when there was a flash. Jiraiya had taken Tsunade’s picture for future laughs as he waited for Naruto to tell his story so that he could get more pictures.

Tsunade’s mouth snapped shut and she asked rather reluctantly as several clones appeared and sealed her office. Once they were finished she asked, “Alright Naruto who’s the brat?”

“I no brat.” The child said indignantly.

Naruto smiled at his son and kissed his cheek before his gaze turned back to Tsunade and he said, “This is Arashi he is mine and Sasuke’s son. I gave birth to him eighteen months ago.”

The word **“how”** slipped from her lips and her eyes blinked repeatedly as if trying to accept what Naruto had just told her, while Jiraiya took more pictures.

“Well” Naruto began, his face bright red, “Sasuke came to see me two days after my birthday, one thing led to another and six months later Arashi was born. I transformed into a girl so I could give birth. All records were erased but I have Arashi’s birth certificate.”

Tsunade abruptly stood up and came around her desk, hands glowing green as she ran them over Arashi first and then Naruto. She gasped when she slid her hands over Naruto’s abdomen and found his womb. Shock covered her face but she looked at Naruto and took in his complete appearance and then Arashi. In the next moment she had them both in her arms hugging them. She pulled back and said in an annoyed voice, “He looks like a mini Uchiha but luckily he has your eyes and your real smile.” Naruto stared at Tsunade before he smiled in return. “Now tell me everything.” Tsunade said.

Naruto told her most of everything but he kept the most embarrassing and most intimate details to himself. At some point Jiraiya butted in and gave her the information Sasuke had given them about Orochimaru and any of his contacts and also Kabuto and Orochimaru’s other hideouts. Jiraiya also told her that he checked the information out with his own sources and found most of it to be true and what wasn’t was obviously Orochimaru’s way of testing Sasuke.

To Tsunade the information proved valuable. Sasuke was not really a traitor though he didn’t deny wanting power, he wasn’t the revenge drunk puppet of Orochimaru. After they finished Tsunade rubbed her temples in frustration but what could they do about it? Sasuke was still with Orochimaru. 

Naruto had an idea and he told Tsunade that Sasuke could be classified as a spy because Orochimaru would not suspect him because he knew that he had coerced Sasuke into coming to him through the curse mark that he placed on Sasuke and with Anko’s testimony and the team that went after Sasuke. Sasuke could be proven to be innocent. It would work since the council or more specifically the elders would believe it because they wanted Uchiha babies in the village. It was a shame that they didn’t know that there was already an Uchiha heir in the village and it would further piss them off that the child was also related to Naruto as well.

Naruto was right in not wanting them to know or she was sure that they would do or say something stupid and Naruto would destroy Konoha or just kill them outright. She would not punish him if he did because she felt that they deserved to be killed for all that they have done in the name of their false peace but was actually about them gaining more power.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

They were still talking when a knock sounded on the door, all conversation ceased because Tsunade had told the person outside to enter. Naruto’s barrier was cancelled but he didn’t move from his spot with Arashi in his lap as everybody turned to see who was interrupting them.

In walked Haruno Sakura followed by Shizune who pushed her out of the way once she had gotten over her shock at seeing how much Naruto had changed. Shizune immediately went to his side and hugged him only to freeze when she realized that there was a child in Naruto’s lap. “And who might you be?” She asked the child but it was Naruto who answered, “This is my son. Arashi say hello to Shizune nee-chan.”

“Hello.” Arashi said quietly.

Shizune squealed and told Naruto that Arashi was adorable as she pulled the small boy out of Naruto’s lap and hugged him again. Arashi squirmed until Shizune released him and immediately climbed back into Naruto’s lap.

Sakura stood at the door with her mouth opened, seemingly forgotten but Jiraiya had been watching her very closely in case she tried anything. This fact did not go unnoticed by Tsunade and it confused her especially when Jiraiya tensed when Sakura took a step towards Naruto and Arashi. She knew that she was missing something and seeking to divert it she asked Sakura what she wanted but Sakura didn’t answer she only had eyes for Naruto and the child in his lap. “Naruto, you were supposed to be training so we could get Sasuke-kun back not making babies.” Sakura said angrily and there was immediate silence in the room.

“I don’t see how it is any of your business Haruno.” Naruto said coldly. He had barely been in the village two hours and Sakura thought that she could reprimand him.

Sakura’s eyes turned cold and she raised her fist to strike Naruto but Naruto was not having it and said, “You seemed to have forgotten my warning Haruno. In fact I think I will amend it a bit. If you so much as raise your hand to me in greeting I will kill you. You have no right to dictate to me about how I live my life; you are not the boss of me.” 

“Who do you think you are talking to me that way?” Sakura asked.

“What do you mean Haruno? Did you think I would forget your treatment of me or your words so easily?”

As if just remembering where she was and who was watching Sakura said sadly, “I thought I was your friend.”

“You have never been my friend Haruno and don’t try pretending now.” Naruto said without any inflection in his voice.

“Sakura you need to leave and Naruto you need to calm down.” Tsunade said and sent a chilling look in Sakura’s direction.

“Hai, Hokage-sama.” Sakura said but not before casting a hurt look in Naruto’s direction which made him snort because it was as fake as his smiles had been when he was younger.

Once Sakura had left and closing the door behind her Tsunade turned to Naruto and asked “What’s going on? I was under the assumption that she is your team mate and friend because she begged me to train her so that she could help you bring Sasuke back and she didn’t want to be a burden to your team anymore.”

Meanwhile Sakura paced in front of the doors for a while before she left to go destroy something. She wished she had got in a hit on Naruto’s pretty face at least once, before she had been kicked out. She was also sure that Naruto would tell Tsunade how she had treated him before he had left to go train. Then she paused in her steps as the face of the child in Naruto’s lap swam to the front of her thoughts. _‘Why did Naruto’s son resemble my Sasuke-kun?’_ She asked herself while thinking of ways to get a sample of the child’s DNA to test even though she didn’t think that it was possible for two men to have a child together. _‘And where was the child’s mother? Or is Naruto really a girl who was hidden under a henge and met up with my Sasuke-kun while he was training and seduced him?’_

While back in the office Naruto was telling Tsunade about the real Sakura. “Sakura is not my friend and if she said team mate then she meant Sasuke because she hates me. She always has. She was jealous of the friendship I shared with Sasuke because he didn’t give her his attention and she stalked him relentlessly forcing her feeling on him in hopes that he would marry her one day. If you don’t believe me then ask our useless sensei he can confirm it. Even Shikamaru can attest to it he was there the last time I saw Sakura before I left the village. They even had words.” Naruto finished rubbing Arashi’s back to calm him down before he spoke calmly again, “Sakura has always attacked me because I disagreed with anybody, spoke my mind or for me just being myself. I took her hits because it was part of my mask until we were in Wave when she said exactly how she felt about me, my existence and what my place should be on team seven. I said I would work with her but that is all.”

“I see. I wish you had told me all this before or I wouldn’t have taken her as my apprentice. She is a good med-nin though. She learns fast and has excellent chakra control.” Tsunade said.

“Then that is all she has. I can bet she has only done the minimal amount of physical training. As soon as you left she stopped. She is also still very much obsessive over Sasuke, so much so that she lives in her own fantasy world, has extreme stalker tendencies, prone to violence when things don’t go her way and has split personalities. She is certifiably crazy.” Naruto added.

Tsunade sat in shock as well as Shizune who worked with Sakura and even helping to train her. “She’s somewhat docile now because there is no threat to her imaginary relationship with Sasuke. The next time she sees me she’ll even go as far as being nice to me and apologizing but her ‘kindness’ will only last in front of you or until Sasuke returns; then you will see the real Sakura but I warn you now, if she attacks me or my son I will kill her in the most painful way possible and that goes for any villager or shinobi who feel that they want to attack me for whatever reason.” Naruto said so calmly that the three in the room felt fear creep up their spines and fervently hoped nobody pissed Naruto off.

There was another knock on the door and Tsunade was reluctant about letting them in but she called enter and in walked Shikamaru followed by Temari.

Everybody but Naruto and Arashi breathed a sigh of relief but Naruto only chuckled before he spoke, “Hey Shika. It’s been a while.”

Shikamaru froze the lazy look leaving his features as he stared at the person who spoke to him. There was only one person with hair and eyes that color that he knew but all he did was staring wide eyed with a light blush tainting his cheeks. Temari on the other hand was blushing furiously but confused about who the blonde was. From the voice alone she couldn’t tell whether it was a boy of girl and that had her growling in her head about a boy looking like the one sitting comfortably on the couch and smiling. “You’re Temari right.” Naruto said then asked, “How is Gaara doing?”

Temari’s eyes snapped to the still smiling blonde and the confusion was clear on her face until Shikamaru found his voice and told her that, “That’s Naruto, the one and only orange ninja; though he isn’t wearing any now. He was the one who beat Gaara.”

As realization entered her shorted out brain her mouth dropped opened and she blushed harder. _‘Wow, he really hit his growth spurt and puberty was very kind to him but it still isn’t fair that he’s so pretty.’_ She thought before she found her voice and said, “Gaara's fine. He became our Kazekage.”

“Really. That’s great. I’m really happy for him.” Naruto said.

“That’s all good but what happened to you and who’s the brat?” Shikamaru said.

“I.. no.. brat, you pineapple head.” A little voice said while glaring at Shikamaru who was once again in shock from the appearance of the child and almost missed Naruto saying, “This is my son Arashi.”

Clearly not expecting that Shikamaru's brain short circuited as countless scenarios rolled through his head. Temari was also in shock and Jiraiya had resumed taking pictures all the while wondering _‘What kind of expressions will they have once they find out who the other parent is because with the way Arashi looked it was painfully obvious. I hope I am around so I can get pictures.’_

Shikamaru pulled himself together and was looking more serious than any had ever seen him and said, “You are so troublesome but I am more than a little curious about it and I hope you will tell me how it is even possible, you are male after all.”

“Maybe later.” Naruto said and smiled he knew what Shikamaru suspected and he was sure Arashi's appearance confused Sakura as well but she better not try anything or he would do as he promised.

Shikamaru nodded and just walked out forgetting why he even came to the Hokage’s office in the first place. He was out the tower before he remembered and turned around. He said what he had come to say the first time and left again mumbling about Naruto being a troublesome blonde. Temari also left, thinking how she completely agreed with Shikamaru and also wondering what he had meant by what he had said.

“You do know this will be cause for a great commotion among your friends and anyone else. The hows and the whys will have them wondering all sorts of things.” Tsunade said.

“I know and it’ll be fun to watch even if it will be annoying.” Naruto said and laughed.

“Will you tell them?” Tsunade asked.

“I don’t know yet. I want to see if Sakura will try to turn them against me. And if they will side with her then I’ll know who I can trust. Although I think she’ll only be able to get Ino since she was just like Sakura when we were in the academy.” Naruto answered.

“That’s fine I guess but be careful. Anyhow, now that you are back you and Sakura will need to be tested to see how much you’ve improved and in light of the situation I don’t think that you should be tested together.”

“I am always careful, baa-chan. So who is going to be my opponent?”

“I’m going to have Kakashi test you both.”

“Really.” Naruto said happily and the three adults in the room shivered, hell even Kakashi shivered where he was as he turned a page in his book. Instincts were telling him that he needed to go to the Hokage tower or get a mission as soon as possible and it wasn’t from bumping into Sakura and her growling about how she was going to put Naruto in his place and pound his face in. So he teleported to the window outside Tsunade’s only to find himself being snatched in by none other than Jiraiya. 

“Well hello Kakashi, we were just talking about you.” Jiraiya purred menacingly.

 _‘Alright I am officially scared. Having a sannin say my name in that tone makes me nervous.’_ Kakashi thought and eye smiled at the man who was smiling at him with a feral look on his face.

“Pervy sage.” A soft voice spoke drawing Kakashi’s attention. “Hello Kakashi-sensei. It’s been a while.” Naruto said and had to fight not to sneer on the word sensei but he managed it and smiled sweetly at Kakashi as Shizune was sent out with instructions to keep people away until they were through. Once she was gone Naruto’s clones began to seal the room again and Kakashi was led to a chair and made to sit down being led easily because he was still in shock from Naruto’s appearance. Then his visible eye fell on the child in Naruto’s lap and shocked confusion could now be seen on his face before he schooled his expression waiting for the explanations that he knew was coming.

“Na-Naruto?” Kakashi stuttered.

“The one and only. This is mine and Sasuke’s son. Say hello Arashi.” Naruto said but all Arashi did was grunt in a Sasuke like way and Kakashi fainted. “Do you think he broke?” Naruto giggled as he looked at his so called sensei’s prone form in amusement.

Tsunade was the one to wake Kakashi because she didn’t trust Jiraiya to do it without injuring the man first and claiming that it was accidental.

Kakashi came to and his eye again fell on Naruto and the child in his lap. “How and I know you didn’t tell Sakura or she would have been even angrier than she was.”

“No, I didn’t tell Sakura and as for the how well do you remember what happened to me when I was six. Let’s just say that Kyuubi and I are closer than ever and I gained certain abilities from him and one of them was the ability to have children. And for my getting pregnant, I’m sure you know how babies are made, ne.” Naruto explained and Kakashi just stared at him with this lost look on his face.

“I see.” Kakashi said and cleared his throat. “Does Sasuke know?”

“He does but he hasn’t killed Orochimaru yet so it’ll be a while before he returns. Last time I spoke to him he said that he’ll definitely kill him when he’s at his weakest or I will if we cross paths. Orochimaru is a threat to our family and all threats will be eliminated. So are you going to be a threat Kakashi and run to the elders blabbing about our son? They, like everyone else will learn the truth when Sasuke returns anyway. You know how Sasuke is. They’ll both accept it and move on, or they will be eliminated or we could just leave.”

“And Sakura?” Kakashi asked though he had a feeling what Naruto would say.

“Will be eliminated on sight. You and I both know that she is a threat. Who knows what she’ll try to do and I’ll destroy Konoha before I let harm come to my family.” Naruto said icily.

“Is that a threat?” Kakashi asked worriedly.

“No. You know I only make promises and I always keep my promises.” Naruto answered and Arashi looked at Kakashi with those same innocent azure eyes that only Naruto had possessed and only hn(ed). 

Kakashi laughed but it held a hysterical edge to it as he looked again at the mini Sasuke and thought _‘Naruto named you appropriately because your arrival will cause one hell of a storm across Konoha once your parentage is known.’_ “Then do what you have to do to protect your family and I will stand by you because I owe you that and much more for not doing what I was supposed to do in the past.” Kakashi said casting his lot with Naruto because he owed him that much and also because both the Hokage and Jiraiya were on his side and didn’t bat an eye when Naruto said that he would destroy Konoha. _‘What the hell had happened?’_ Kakashi wondered as he listened to Tsunade tell him that he would be testing Naruto and Sakura separately tomorrow to assess their improvements. “I look forward to it.” Kakashi said and smiled.

Kakashi was then informed about Sasuke not being a traitor and about the curse seal which Naruto managed to shock them by saying that Sasuke’s curse seal would more than likely be gone in a few months due to them mating but he didn’t tell them how it was possible and he told them that he couldn’t remove Anko’s but he had created a seal that could possibly seal it off completely so she would be free of Orochimaru.

After they finished talking Jiraiya led Naruto to his new home and once he was inside Naruto created about thirty shadow clones to clean everything while he went grocery shopping with Arashi before they realized he was back and started to overcharge him for inedible food. He took a storage scroll with him to seal all the food inside because he planned on getting a lot so he wouldn’t have to come back for a while.

He ignored all the stares and flirtatious looks his and his son’s looks caused. _‘They’re all a bunch of hypocritical bastards!’_ He thought as he ignored all those trying to get his attention.

 **‘Aren’t they though, I wonder what they’ll do once they find out that it’s you and even more so when they learn about the kit?’** asked Kyuubi.

‘They better keep their distance and not get on my bad side or there will be hell to pay if they go after my son!’ Naruto thought angrily as he walked out the store with his groceries and then back home. He was annoyed and tired plus it was past the time for Arashi's nap.

He was almost home when he and Iruka crossed paths. Creating a shadow clone to take the scroll with his groceries home then he walked Iruka home who had passed out once he realized that he was Naruto. Once inside Iruka's house Naruto put up seals so their conversation would not be heard as Arashi slept on his lap and he told Iruka about him and Sasuke then Arashi being their child. Iruka fainted again and even Kyuubi laughed for quite a while in his head as he also remembered Kakashi’s reaction to Arashi’s parentage. Naruto woke Iruka up and they talked for a while as Arashi slept then Naruto went home to a clean house where he placed Arashi on his bed and climbed in beside his son and let sleep claim him as well. They slept the rest of the day and all of the night until morning.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Sasuke was pissed. Naruto was back inside the walls of Konoha and he wouldn’t be able to see him for a while and it was all Orochimaru’s damn fault for keeping him in his stupid hideout. 

Then there were the times he knew that he was being watched or trailed so he didn’t go to Naruto as he had planned. _‘He’s as bad as Sakura was, with all the stalking and flirting.’_ Sasuke thought. It was getting close to the time for Orochimaru’s body transfer but he was not worried and thanks to the extra protection of the seal Naruto had given him he would be able to trap Orochimaru’s soul like those of other demons but since Orochimaru was not as strong as a bijuu he could be trapped in something as simple as a sealed jar with minimal effort. He had noticed the hungry look in Orochimaru's eyes and with the new outfit he was forced to wear it was obvious that Orochimaru had other things on his mind besides training. He was also tired of dodging Orochimaru's touches. _‘I mean really who does he think he is fooling? Those touches he executes are not necessary in a spar or conversation.’_ He was even more wary of Kabuto and his medical knowledge because he was sure that Kabuto had tried to do something to him to make him more compliant to Orochimaru's desire but he was not having any it and he would burn the place down to the ground before he ever submitted to Orochimaru. It was also the reason behind his chidori stream technique. _‘Uchihas don’t bottom and they are loyal to the one they call mate. So short of outright raping him Orochimaru wouldn’t be fucking him anytime soon and he had overheard Kabuto whining about how he also wanted to taste him too. Not ever gonna happen.’_ Sasuke thought and his glare gained another degree of loathing when he laid eyes on his so called master and Kabuto. He had also learned things that Orochimaru didn’t know about so he could keep himself safe when he slept. _‘Seals were amazing things pity I don’t have Naruto’s skill with them or both Orochi-pedo and Kabuto would have been long dead and I would have Naruto in my arms.’_

Because the time was near Orochimaru was keeping him at his side more and more which also increased the power of his emotionless mask where nothing showed on his face or in his actions and he was tired of hearing them whisper about how beautiful his body was. 

He wanted to hurl whenever they laid eyes on him. Every day he regretted letting his desire for power at any cost consume him. It was so bad now that he wanted to kill Itachi for putting the idea of hate into his head and for starting his lust for more power. He had lost so much valuable time that he could be spending with his family and having Naruto in his bed. He also knew why Orochimaru really came after him and it reaffirmed that he was the weakest out of the three sannin because he wanted Itachi’s body first and was too weak to get it when Itachi didn’t even try to fight Jiraiya the last time he saw him. He had also learned about Orochimaru’s time in the Akatsuki and he knew that Orochimaru left to avoid his death at Itachi's hands.

Orochimaru was weak and pathetic clinging to the lives of others in search of an immortality that he will never get.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

Their spars were scheduled for after lunch and Naruto couldn’t be happier. He created his special Kyuubi clone that was nothing like his usual clone and it even held a portion of the Kyuubi so it was really hard to defeat. Kyuubi would be babysitting Arashi while Naruto was being tested. He left after having lunch with Arashi and Kyuubi to the training ground forty-two and nearly turned around when he saw that only Sakura was there. _‘They must really want me to kill her.’_ Naruto thought as he made his way over to a group of trees far enough away from Sakura so that he wouldn’t be tempted to snap her neck for breathing in his presence but Sakura followed him over and said in a sickly sweet and condescending voice as if she was bestowing an honor on him just by speaking to his lowly self, “Sorry about yesterday. I was just shocked to see how much you’d changed and to learn that you had a kid.”

 _‘She’s fishing for information and maybe even a compliment.’_ Naruto thought as he crossed his arms over his chest and gave Sakura a passing glance before ignoring her. He could tell that it pissed her off because the fake smile on her face fell and her fist clenched. “You said his name was Arashi. He has your eyes. How old is he?” Sakura questioned in an innocent tone but Naruto was not fooled; _‘Does she think she is being subtle or does she think I am an idiot?’_ Naruto thought as he answered her, “He’ll be two in April.” And laughed in his head because any calculations she did would be all wrong.

“Do I know his mother?”

“Yeah.” Naruto said and had to fight to keep his laughter in check. He was sure she thought no girl would have touched him with a ten foot pole or sleep with him.

“Who is she? Where is she?” Sakura asked.

“I am his mother as far as it is concerned but why does it matter to you?” Naruto asked. 

Sakura ignored his question and said, “You can’t be his mother you’re male.”

“He is my biological son so why does it matter to you if I am his mother?” Naruto asked with narrowed eyes. He had told her the truth but he knew that she would disregard it. _‘Hopefully when she realizes that I told her the truth the shock will kill her.’ H_ e thought wistfully.

Sakura ground her teeth together in frustration. She wanted to punch Naruto’s lights out. _‘Now that I get a good look at him he looks weaker than he did when we first became genin and he was probably just acting tough since he was in front of Tsunade-sama and Jiraiya-sama.’_ Sakura thought as she took a step towards him with her fist balled up at her side.

“Don’t.” Naruto said coldly as he stared at her.

“You don’t scare me. I bet you’re even weaker than you were before you left.” Sakura hissed.

“Then by all means test my patience Haruno.” Naruto said slowly as if he was talking to an idiot.

She didn’t get a chance to because Kakashi appeared and asked her if she was ready? She sneered at Naruto before she walked to the center of the clearing and got into her stance.

“I knew you’ve been there for a while. Did you see the real Haruno Sakura?” Naruto spoke only loud enough for the three in the tree above him to hear as he watched the fight between Sakura and Kakashi. “She might be a good medic but as a ninja she is only slightly better than she was when we became genin and Kakashi is going easy on her. He’s not even using his sharingan.” Naruto said as they watched Sakura’s fight.

Nearly an hour passed and Sakura looked exhausted. Kakashi was barely breathing hard. _‘Well she has improved. If her punches connect then she could be quite dangerous but she lacks speed and still has no stamina.’_ He thought as he told her that she had grown strong.

Naruto snorted upon hearing those words but only the three in the tree above him heard him. Sakura was smiling and patting herself on the back like she was the best and Naruto wanted to laugh. _‘To be given the opportunity Sakura had and this is as strong as she got.’_ Naruto mused as he gave Kakashi time to recoup what little energy he expended playing with Sakura.

Sakura sent Naruto a smug look but Naruto wasn’t paying her any attention as he warmed up, then made his way to the other side of the clearing.

To be honest Kakashi didn’t know what to expect from Naruto. true, Naruto did look weaker but after he told Naruto to come at him with the intent to kill the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end as if in warning, so he pulled up his hitai-ate and revealed his sharingan and said, “begin” and Naruto did, seal less jutsu using each element and sometimes even combining elements. Kakashi had several cuts and burns and he tingled from a lightning attack he barely dodged. Naruto’s taijutsu had done a complete 180 and couple that with his speed and chakra laced punches and kicks had Kakashi dodging more than he was proud of for a shinobi of his skills. He had managed to get in a few hits on Naruto but when Naruto retaliated he wished he hadn’t. But as the fight wound down he couldn’t help but feel that Naruto had hidden more than he had shown and something told him that he should be grateful.

His sharingan was nearly useless because of Naruto’s speed and his seal less jutsu but his pride wouldn’t let him stay silent. He taunted Naruto and nearly lost his head in the process as swords appeared out of thin air into Naruto’s hands. He lost six kunai and gained several fractures and more cuts and bruises. He had even managed to get behind Naruto like he had when he first tested them as genin and was stabbed by the senbon hidden within Naruto’s braid. He was losing blood fast and his sharingan was draining so he stopped the fight and bowed his head to Naruto in defeat. “What kind of training did you do?” Kakashi asked in awe of Naruto's improvements.

“I started over from the beginning and trained myself to near exhaustion because I have a family to protect now.” Naruto answered.

Sakura had to forcibly clench her teeth to keep her jaw from dropping open in shock. Tsunade, Jiraiya and Shizune appeared and Shizune went to Kakashi’s side and began to heal him. “You can tell us later but right now you need to go to the hospital. You have multiple fractures, chakra exhaustion bruising and severe blood loss.”

After hearing Kakashi’s diagnosis Naruto bid them good bye and disappeared in a gold flash. Tsunade sent Sakura home. Sakura left and as soon as she was out of sight Tsunade rounded on Kakashi, “Were you going easy on Naruto as well?”

“No. He’s just that good. I felt like I was fighting a different person. If I hadn’t also been training these past years he would have killed me and I doubt that he was even trying. I feel like he was just playing with me, testing me.”

“That’s because he was. He didn’t even use his bloodline limit or his chakra chains and he channeled his water chakra into those blades instead of wind, fire or lightning because he could have killed you. He only showed a small amount of his true strength and skill. He has Minato’s speed, Kushina’s determination, Tsunade’s strength, and Kyuubi’s cunning, pray that Haruno has enough self-preservation and common sense and won’t attack him.” Jiraiya said seriously. 

Kakashi was then taken to the hospital and had to remain for almost a week as he healed and thought about all that he had seen and been told since Naruto had returned to Konoha and he felt like shit. Not from his injuries but because he had written Naruto off as not being worthy of his time. His laugh was hallow as he thought back to his fight and how much Naruto had improved and the potential he still had to grow stronger then there was the fact that he couldn’t copy any of Naruto’s jutsu. Then there was the fact that Naruto and Sasuke had a child ‘together’ but he wasn’t surprised by their relationship. _‘Sasuke chose Naruto long ago, Sakura never stood a chance of gaining his attention or his affections and when Sasuke returns she’ll attack Naruto and then either Naruto or Sasuke will kill her or she’ll be imprisoned and her chakra sealed.’_ Kakashi mused. _‘Sakura, why haven’t you moved on? You could have been happy.’_ Kakashi thought sadly as he watched his female student come to visit him. He wanted to tell her that she needed to let go of her obsession of Sasuke and move on but he shut his mouth when he saw her glare at the flowers Naruto had brought him, so instead he asked, “Is there something wrong with the flowers Naruto brought me?”

“Yes, they smell funny. You should throw them away. How about I do it for you?” Sakura said.

“Just leave them, they’re fine.” He said knowing that there was no odd scent about the flowers Naruto had brought. “Sakura why are you still mad at Naruto?” He asked out of the blue and then reprimanded himself.

“Naruto has changed and not for the better. He’s been very mean to me and threatened my life on more than one occasion. He’s pretending to be smart, acting like he’s better than me and acting like my Sasuke-kun so that I’ll notice him. He’s probably hiding under a henge because he looks hideous. Then there is his son, who looks nothing like him. He probably seduced some unsuspecting girl and knocked her up then when she found out how ugly he is she gave the child to him.” Sakura finished breathing hard her eyes glittering with malice.

 _‘You’re the one who hasn’t changed and are very mean to Naruto for no reason. You are still jealous of him even though Sasuke is not here. You’re also mad because Naruto won’t allow you to abuse him and he has a child that resembles Sasuke. You are pathetic and now I see why Sasuke chose Naruto over you.’_ Kakashi thought but all he said was, “I see.”

Sakura stayed for a while longer trying to convince him that Naruto was the one in the wrong and that he was turning every one against her and how she was much better than Naruto and even that Naruto couldn’t compare to her _‘Sasuke-kun’_ , he was tempted to ask her when Sasuke became hers and wondering why he never noticed the madness in her before.

*******

A few days later he was released and as soon as he stepped foot out of the hospital he was summoned to the Hokage’s office. Naruto had been specifically requested and by default so had he and Sakura. Akatsuki had attacked and taken Gaara. Naruto made arrangements and Shizune along with his Kyuubi clone would keep Arashi. He told Arashi that he was going to save a friend and that once Sasuke returned that he would take him to meet Gaara.

They left immediately after Naruto appeared at the gate and on their way they came across Temari who was returning home and told her what had happened in Suna.

When they finally made it to Suna they learned that Kankuro had also been injured and poisoned. Sakura immediately went to work and when he was finally out of the woods and resting Baki told them about what else had happened but Kakashi was laughing inwardly at the man because of the way he was watching Naruto who was ignoring all the looks cast in his direction after Chiyo had attacked him. Chiyo also stared at Naruto in disbelief and when he found himself alone with both her and Baki they questioned him about Naruto’s parentage which he did not answer because it was an S-class secret set up to protect him from his father’s enemies. 

Kankuro awoke the next day and after he had gotten over his shock of seeing Naruto he asked him to save Gaara. Naruto nodded and told his that he would do his best.

*******

They set off accompanied by Chiyo following Kakashi’s nin dogs. As they continued they learned that team Gai would be their back up. Sakura also learned that Naruto was the jinchūriki for the nine-tailed fox and thought that she was correct in thinking him a monster in human skin but she pretended to be all sympathetic. They continued on only to be waylaid by Itachi. Battle ensued with team Kakashi the victor only to learn that it was not Itachi but a former sand-nin who had gone missing around the time Gaara was taken.

After they had destroyed his clone Itachi came to and found that he was blushing. He chuckled darkly with anticipation. He wanted Naruto even more but for different reasons and to be present when his little brother met up with Naruto again. Kisame shivered he had never heard Itachi laugh and he was almost too afraid to ask what was so amusing but he did. Itachi didn’t tell him though.

Team Kakashi moved steadily ahead and finally met up with team Gai. Again if the situation wasn’t so dire he would have been rolling around on the ground from their reactions at seeing Naruto, particularly Neji’s reaction because his stoic mask had slipped and he was blushing much to Sakura’s and Ten-Ten’s dismay. Lee and Gai just stared opened mouthed. Naruto ignored them there was too much at stake and they were wasting time staring at him.

“How will we know the nine-tails jinchūriki?” Deidara asked Itachi but Itachi said nothing.

Kisame just looked at Itachi because he had been acting weird since his encounter with the boy and Itachi’s next words left the shark man completely speechless.

“You should flee as soon as you’re finished with the ichibi.” Itachi said with a straight face. The silence that ensued was loud because after he spoke he disappeared and they turned to Kisame who gave his assessment of the last time he had seen the boy nearly three years before.

The seal was removed and team Kakashi entered. Naruto stood beside Kakashi trembling with rage at what had been done to Gaara. The wind picked up and sliced the two sitting on Gaara. Deidara looked at Sasori and said, “Itachi didn’t say that he was a total babe.” Sasori agreed but he made no move to show whether he had or not but he was contemplating making Naruto one of his puppets when they removed the Kyuubi from him.

“Damn, you must be something else to get a compliment out of Itachi’s frozen ass.” Deidara said to Naruto who just glared at him before his eyes fell on Gaara. 

Team Kakashi sweat dropped at this statement before Naruto brought them back to the mission. “Give Gaara back.” Naruto said menacingly only to see Deidara shiver at the sound of his voice but Naruto knew it was not out of fear because he could smell his lust. Whether it was battle or sexual he didn’t know or care. Naruto was sure Kakashi could too because he moved slightly in front of Naruto, as if to shield him from their view. They basically ignored the other members of team Kakashi. Naruto attacked and Deidara took Gaara’s body and flew away with Naruto and Kakashi following and Sakura and Chiyo heard Sasori mutter about hoping Deidara didn’t mess up Naruto’s body. Sakura was now pissed first when she was younger it was Sasuke and now it’s Naruto. What was she? Ugly! 

Despite Itachi's warning, Deidara didn’t see Naruto as a threat so he basically attacked Kakashi and tried to separate them but was brought up short when he lost an arm to Kakashi’s attack and Naruto ended up with Gaara’s body. His clones guarded it while he attacked Deidara. 

Kakashi was frozen in place when he saw one furry golden red tipped tail sprout from just above Naruto’s butt. Deidara got a nose bleed at the utter sexiness of it but he pulled himself together before Naruto attacked him. Two fuzzy golden red tipped ears sprung from Naruto’s head and another tail also appeared after he had put a rasengan through Deidara only to realize it was a clay substitution. He crouched patiently waiting and listening as his tails and ears swayed searching for Deidara whose nose and lip were bleeding. 

The whisker marks had darkened on his cheeks and he had nearly gained his third tail before Kakashi used the seal Jiraiya had given him to suppress his transformation. They disappeared almost immediately for which Kakashi was glad because he too had a nose bleed. From the image that had flashed through his mind. 

Poor Deidara was a mental mess as well as armless now. He too had had the same vision as Kakashi but in his Naruto was naked. He got away only to be surrounded by team Gai which he fought off; his attempt to blow them all to hell after he learned that Sasori had lost to a little girl and an old lady was foiled by Kakashi but he got away wondering was it possible for a jinchūriki to actually transform into what they held.

They took Gaara’s body to a nearby clearing and after much venting from Naruto Chiyo used a secret forbidden jutsu to revive Gaara with Naruto giving her some of his chakra when it looked like Chiyo was running out but she died in the process. Naruto’s face was the first that Gaara saw when he opened his eyes and nearly passed out. Naruto glared at Gaara who was busy fighting off his blush which made him a bit light headed.

Kakashi who was being supported by Gai couldn’t fight off his chuckle as Gaara sat up and wiped the blood from his nose. “Naruto-san is dangerous and it has nothing to do with his battle skills.” Gai said.

“Luckily he’s already taken or there would be a lot of fights to gain his attention.” Kakashi mumbled.

Gaara closed his eyes and turned his head to see Chiyo looking as if she was sleeping but he knew better. He was glad to be alive but confused by what had happened and shocked once he found out why he was alive. _‘Their reactions are getting on my nerves.’_ Naruto thought as he glared at those staring at him.

Gaara sat up and tried to stand. Many moved to help him but he only allowed Naruto to touch him which didn’t go unnoticed by his sister or his brother. Naruto turned to Kankuro and asked “Why is everyone staring at me like I’m was a piece of juicy meat.”

“Are you really that dense? Just look in a mirror.” He mumbled only to see a confused look on Naruto’s face. Kankuro face palmed and kept telling himself that he liked girls and not clueless cute blonde boys.

A couple days later after the funeral of Chiyo they left the village with Gai carrying Kakashi piggy back. It was a sight none of them wanted to see again but an oblivious Lee thought that it was a form of training and asked Neji who told Lee under no circumstances would he allow himself to be put in that situation. Naruto hid behind Tenten to throw Lee off. When Lee had run off to catch up to Gai she swatted at Naruto who laughed and dodged a smiling Tenten. 

He then hid behind Neji, “Why are women so violent?” he whispered. 

Neji turned and looked over his shoulder to see a wide eyed Naruto looking up at him pouting and nearly succumbed to mild blood loss via his nose. 

Sakura glared death at Naruto while Tenten giggled at the sight of a bleeding Neji. Naruto had run off without a backwards glance. They could hear Naruto’s laughter in the distance as he yelled out to Neji that he would send Lee to carry him because he had changed his mind. At those words Neji twitched and was running to catch up to Naruto. Sakura glared off into the distance which didn’t go unnoticed by Tenten or Neji. 

Once they arrived in Konoha, Gai took an unconscious Kakashi to the hospital while everyone else went to the Hokage’s office. They gave their reports and were dismissed but Sakura remained and she told Tsunade what Sasori had told her about how he was to meet the spy he had with Orochimaru. 

Tsunade dismissed Sakura and told her that she would give her decision once she talked with Kakashi. Sakura left and went home for a well-deserved rest. Naruto went straight home and was tackled by his son. He smiled and hugged Arashi and started to tell him about his mission. The Kyuubi clone disappeared and Naruto got Kyuubi’s memories. 

After his talk with Arashi they took a bath together. Naruto cooked and listened as his son told him about his time with Shizune and Kyuubi then they went to bed with Arashi sleeping with him. As he lay with a happy and sleeping Arashi in his arms he went over the memories the clone he had left hidden on Sakura in the form of a bug had told Tsunade. It made him mad that she would keep that kind of information from him for petty reasons.

The next day Tsunade went to the hospital to see Kakashi. Once again he had over used his sharingan to the point where he could hardly move she told him what Sakura had told her but with the condition he was in he would not be able to go with them and because the information was time sensitive. That left her to choose two new teammates for Sakura and Naruto. When she made it back to the office the elders and Danzo were waiting for her. Tsunade was not pleased and she promised that she would make Shizune suffer for her role in it. Surprisingly she agreed to let Danzo’s subordinate join team Kakashi but the captain would be of her choosing. 

Sakura entered just as the elders were leaving and they went to the balcony. Naruto had another clone positioned and it had been listening to the entire meeting but no one knew until he jumped down and landed on the railing before Tsunade. 

He looked at her before he jumped down. The look perfectly conveyed that he knew Shizune had blabbed to the elders because she was worried for his safety but the elders and especially Danzo could not be trusted with any information concerning him and he was sure that they knew he now had a son. 

Shizune may have meant well but she was helping the enemy in his book. Tsunade gave a slight nod and rounded on Shizune for blabbing to the elders. “You may think that you are helping but you are putting Naruto and Arashi in great danger.” Tsunade said to a distraught Shizune. They looked over the railing and saw his blond locks glitter in the light and Tsunade just shook her head because even from their height they could see how the people who formerly hated Naruto watched him with lust filled stares.

“It’s lucky that they’re too shocked to move and that’s a shadow clone or he would have been attacked by now despite him being a jinchūriki.” Tsunade said and watched as Sakura glared at Naruto’s back. “He’s more like a cat instead of a fox.” Tsunade mumbled but Shizune heard her and laughed. Sakura excused herself and decided to follow Naruto’s clone.

Naruto came across Shikamaru first and while they chatted Choji appeared with Shikamaru’s lunch. 

Shikamaru laughed at his friend’s expression, he had thought that Naruto was a girl until Shikamaru told him who it was, which earned him a glare and a pout from Naruto. 

Naruto was about to leave when they were ambushed by a dark haired boy who used ink drawings to attack. Shikamaru moved Naruto out of the way as if he weighed nothing and nearly lost his cool when he found himself lying on top of Naruto as Choji fended off the ink lions’ attack. 

Naruto shoved Shikamaru off him and told him that it was not necessary because he was just a clone then he got into an attack stance when he saw Shikamaru’s shadow aiming for the boy who jumped out of the way and raised his sword to block Naruto’s kunai before saying something about Naruto looking like a girl and disappearing. 

Naruto’s clone went on its way once Shikamaru said that he was going to report it to the Hokage but Ino showed up having just missed Naruto.

The next person Naruto came across was Shino who didn’t have the slightest idea who he was until his insects informed him and he stopped Naruto. He was about to say something about recognizing ones friends when Kiba and Akamaru showed up. Like Choji, Kiba thought that Shino was talking to a pretty girl until Akamaru informed him that he needed to use his nose because that was Naruto that Shino was talking with. Naruto took a step back when Kiba got up in his face sniffing him. “You really are Naruto. What the hell happened to you? You look like a girl.” Kiba said only to receive an uppercut to the chin.

“I do not look like a girl.” Naruto growled and ruined it with a pout. He looked over and saw Shino blushing and hiding his face with his coat. Naruto ignored them and turned his back only to notice Hinata’s presence. He went to where she was hiding and she eeped only to faint when Naruto greeted her. “Why does she always do that?” Naruto whined.

“You mean you haven’t realized...” Kiba began but Shino put his hand over Kiba’s mouth but Naruto glomped him anyway and shook him asking him to tell him why Hinata was like she was all the time.

Kiba pushed Naruto off him and fought his own blush down. _‘Who knew that Naruto was as soft as a girl.’_ He thought than glared at the pouting blonde and mumbled about how dense Naruto was.

“Is there something wrong with the way I look? People have been staring at me and they smell funny and then some of them have nose bleeds. Is everybody just perverted?”

“You don’t know?” Shino asked and stepped back from Naruto but Naruto was faster than he remembered and was right up in his face looking at him with doe eyes and wet pouty lips. Shino’s throat went dry and he used his insects to block Naruto’s face because they flat out refused to attack him. “Tell me. Tell me, Shino. You said I’m your friend and you’re supposed to help me.” Naruto said.

Kiba cleared his throat drawing attention back unto himself, “I think that funny smell is lust and with you looking like a walking wet dream what do you expect?” He said bluntly and then blushed scarlet.

“I thought I was wrong. That’s just creepy. Whatever, I don’t care as long as no one bothers me then I won’t have to kill anyone.” Naruto said menacingly. 

Akamaru pulled Kiba towards a still unconscious Hinata where he lifted her up and took her over to the tree where Shino had been standing so that they could continue waiting for their sensei. Naruto left and told them that he would introduce them to his son. 

Sakura appeared and looked at Kurenai’s team and glared at Naruto’s retreating back. Her fists clenched when they asked her what did Naruto mean by his son? “He’s got a kid but the boy doesn’t look anything like him and he calls Naruto mom.” Sakura said just as Hinata woke. She knew that Hinata was in love with Naruto. “It’s not right for a boy to look like that but then again monsters change their looks to deceive us into underestimating them.” Sakura mumbled but all three heard her clearly and looked at her strangely but said nothing. Sakura left them to continue tailing Naruto but he had disappeared when she looked up so she went to find Ino.

Once she was out of hearing range Kiba blew up, “What the hell is her problem? Why did she call Naruto a monster?”

“Sakura has always been mean to Naruto-kun.” Hinata said without her trade mark stutter because she was pissed about the things Sakura had said about Naruto. Kiba and Shino took a step back from the quietly fuming Hyuuga heiress. “I won’t let her malign Naruto-kun. I’d kill her before I let her hurt Naruto-kun.”

“We all know that Sakura’s a bitch but do you think she would really hurt Naruto?” Kiba asked confused.

“I think she would. There was darkness and hate in her eyes when she called him a monster.” Shino said seriously.

“Why would she call him a monster? Nothing’s making since.” Kiba said.

While back at the hospital Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Kakashi’s replacement appeared in his room to hear from him what exactly happened on the mission; after Kakashi finished telling him about Naruto’s new transformation. 

“He’s like a walking wet dream, a fantasy creature with ears and a tail. He was probably going to unleash his maelstrom jutsu on that Deidara fellow and from what you said he unleashed a mini tornado on that Itachi clone thing. Naruto is probably one of this world’s greatest natural deceptions. In a sense he’s his own element.” Jiraiya said and showed them the scar on his chest from where he was too slow at dodging Naruto when he had begun unleashing one of his attacks, I nearly died while Naruto was in five-tail mode but Naruto stayed in complete control until then. “You were very lucky when he sparred with you because you and the fact that he was not angry with you because you had fallen into Naruto’s trap from the beginning and Naruto had been holding back.” Jiraiya said.

“How strong is Naruto?” Kakashi asked.

“I don’t know.” Jiraiya said seriously. “His looks throw you off, then he messes with your mind. He’s good at it he has fooled an entire village for years into believing that he’s an idiot. He makes friends where ever he goes; even the fire lord likes him. It’s a bit frightening how he collects people, more so now with the way he looks. If Konoha turns against him he has several places that he can go where the people would protect him. He soaks up jutsu like a sponge does water but his only set back is that it takes him longer to master simple jutsu the harder it is the easier it is for him. He doesn’t see things like we do or most people for that matter. He doesn’t trust easily no matter what you think you know. Naruto is one of a kind, a surprising and most unpredictable shinobi but he is still Naruto, the one that we love.”

They all took in Jiraiya’s words with Tsunade and Kakashi agreeing but Yamato decided to reserve judgment until he had met the boy.

Yamato called a meeting to meet his new team and to tell them that they would be leaving first thing in the morning.

Sakura and Naruto appeared first followed by Sai who Naruto did not like on sight. He could smell Danzo on the male and he didn’t like it. Sai asked him was he really a boy, which made Sakura laugh but she scowled at him when he told her that he liked ugly girls like her too. After watching their interactions Yamato appeared and introduced himself. He told them when they would be leaving and where to meet him. He then dismissed them and told them to get a good night’s rest. Before disappearing Naruto went to ask Iruka would he mind watching Arashi and a guest at his home. Iruka said yes and to avoid too much shock Naruto led him to his home and introduced him to Kyuubi and told the man exactly who Kyuubi was and that he trusted Kyuubi so there was no need to fear.

The next morning Naruto cooked breakfast and told Arashi, “I’m going to get your dad hopefully and kill the bad man who is holding him hostage.” 

“How long will you be gone this time?” The Kyuubi clone asked.

“About two weeks; more or less.” Naruto answered. “Iruka-sensei will help you watch Arashi this time. Shizune nee-chan is confused about who she should trust and I don’t want the elders and especially Danzo anywhere near Arashi or you.”

“I understand be careful kit. I know I’ll be there with you but most of me will be staying here to protect the chibi.”

“I will and I am so glad that I can count on you Kyuu and I wouldn’t go if not for the fact that we might be able to bring Sasuke back sooner.”

“I was talking about that pink banshee; she is close to losing it.” Kyuubi said.

“I know she’s been slipping a lot lately but she hasn’t directly attacked me yet. I still have a clone on her though just in case she snaps.”

“Good, don’t let your guard down.”

“I won’t.” Naruto said then kissed and hugged Arashi before he teleported away from their home.

He arrived at the gates the next morning and found Yamato, Sai, and Sakura already there and they left the village on their way to the Tenchi Bridge with Yamato leading followed by Sai and Sakura with Naruto bringing up the rear.

Sakura in her fake ‘nice mode’ told Naruto that Sai kind of looked like Sasuke but Naruto denied it. She said that they had the same aura but again Naruto denied it and said that they were nothing alike. Overhearing them Sai said that he was glad that he wasn’t a backstabbing traitor like Sasuke. 

“You don’t know a damn thing about Sasuke and it would be better if you didn’t comment on someone that you don’t know and although there are similarities between you and him, you could never be him, you pretentious fuck.” Naruto said hotly shocking both Yamato and Sakura.

Yamato had stopped and reprimanded Naruto for the language he used and Sakura smirked at Naruto being reprimanded but then she knocked Sai several feet away from them for the ugly comment. Yamato erected a wooden pin and told them that if they didn’t cool it that they could spend the night inside learning about teamwork or they could stay at the inn he had in mind. They agreed for the inn and kept quiet as they continued to follow Yamato.

The inn was one of the better ones that they had been to and it even had an onsen. Yamato, Sai and Naruto entered the onsen and silence ensued upon their arrival while every eye was on Naruto and from what both Yamato and Sai could see his tan was natural and covered his entire body. The towel around his waist bared his hip when he walked given a tantalizing glimpse of a satiny tan thigh. 

“You should have gone with Sakura.” Sai said to Naruto. 

Yamato agreed but he said nothing and Naruto glared at him before he dived into the water. Coming up he walked to where Sai and Yamato were sitting. 

With the water sliding down his body and the towel hanging low on his hips, wet blonde hair framing his body, he was a walking wet dream. Even the emotionless Sai had a reaction but covered it up by stating that Naruto was indeed a boy because he had a dick, not a big one but a dick none the less. 

Naruto blew up and would have drowned Sai if Yamato hadn’t interfered. Naruto got out and left them so he didn’t see the bloodied bodies floating behind at his exit. 

Yamato grabbed a bloodied and confused Sai and took off after Naruto all the while thinking that Naruto was dangerous and it had nothing to do with his ninja skills. He made straight men question their sexuality and the ones like Sai were left in utter confusion. Now he understood Jiraiya’s warning. Even he was affected by the sight of a wet Naruto. 

Sai wiped the blood that was dribbling from his nose and looked at a red faced Yamato for an explanation; all Yamato said was it’s the Naruto effect, which was what lord Jiraiya had called it. Luckily when they arrived Naruto was in his robe but his hair was still loose and despite her hate of Naruto and try as she might she couldn’t deny that he was gorgeous to look at so she was just as red faced as Yamato standing beside Naruto she had got a glimpse of him before he put on his robe. Sai stared wide eyed at Naruto who was glaring at him; all the while wondering why Danzo-sama didn’t mention the effect that Naruto would have on him.

“Fucking perv.” Naruto hissed but he was cut off by Yamato who told them that the food was probably ready and they should go eat and get a good night’s rest. At the mention of food Naruto turned towards the dining hall only to have Yamato tell him that they would have a private room so he and Sakura followed him and Sai.

Sai sat beside Yamato and in front of Sakura, but he found his eyes straying to Naruto, who was smiling and eating happily. It wasn’t until the meal was over with and Naruto realized that he had to share a room with Sai and he whisper whined to Yamato that he was afraid that Sai would try to rape him in his sleep and he asked him if he could stay with him but Yamato flat out refused and told him that he would have a talk with Sai. 

“Sai come with me for a second. We need to talk.” Yamato said and Sai followed him reluctantly. When they were a good distance away Yamato stared into his eyes and said in his most menacing voice, “If you touch him or try anything without his permission and he doesn’t kill you I will. This is the only warning you’re going to get.” Yamato said and let his killer intent loose to drive his words home. 

Sai nodded although he really didn’t understand but he agreed to not touch Naruto. Then they each went to their rooms. Sai went to sleep first and awoke near dawn. He dressed but found himself standing over Naruto watching him sleep. Naruto’s robe had come loose and he could see that flawless tan skin and wanted to touch him to see if it was as soft as it looked but he didn’t and quickly gathered his things and left to sketch. He hadn’t slept well being plagued by dreams of an aroused Naruto. Now he understood Yamato’s words.

As soon as he felt Sai leave his eyes opened and he sat up. He stayed like that for a while but then he too got up and got dressed, washed his face and brushed his teeth. He brushed his hair out and created a clone to braid it for him. He found her with Sai talking silently which put him on guard even more. 

Sakura stared at Naruto coldly but he was still ignoring her which pissed her off, she took a step towards him but the look he directed towards her halted her in her tracks. Yamato showed up and they were off to near Tenchi Bridge.

That night they camped out in a house Yamato built deep in the forest. They also worked on strategies and teamwork. It didn’t go as planned words were exchanged and Naruto walked off. _‘I can’t trust any of them.’_ He thought and erected a barrier over himself without their knowledge like he did when he shared a room with Sai. Yamato confused him, he wasn’t mean to him but Naruto knew that the man didn’t like him, much in the same way that Kakashi didn’t like him. Sai didn’t hate him but he was sure Sai would rape him if given the chance or ordered by Danzo. Therefore he knew he couldn’t trust any of them not even a little bit.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Naruto nor am I making any profit off of this story.


End file.
